The Trials of a Hero
by Garet Jax
Summary: HHR-6th & 7th Year epic: A brotherhood will be broken. A heritage will be revealed. A love will be realised and a power will be awakened.
1. Birthday Blues

**The Trials of a Hero**

_To enjoy the wonders of life – You must accept the inevitability of death_

_To wade in the in the pool of pleasure – You must drown in the lake of agony_

_To experience the joys of love – You must face the reality of hate_

_To be blanketed in the peaceful warmth of the light – You must embrace the bitter coldness of the dark_

_- William Shakespeare _

**********

Chapter One: Birthday Blues

July 31st, 2:15 A.M.

The young man with the long messy black hair and emerald green eyes stared at the large punching bag hanging from the ceiling before him. The sweat ran down his back and arms, his chest, gently heaving, and glistened lightly with sweat as the early morning moonlight lit the otherwise dark and damp basement, that reeked of Dudley's dirty boxers and Uncle Vernon's stale socks.

With a grunt his right arm exploded outwards, pounding into the bag. He felt the impact and gritted his teeth as he felt another knuckle break, not bothering to look down at his bloodied fist, his left arm followed quickly afterwards, smashing into the bag, sending it rocking backwards.

The rage was building up inside him again.

_I'm a failure!_

**SMACK! **– The bag lurched violently; a small tear appears under the impact of his fist.

_I didn't try to save him!_

**SMACK! **– He ignored the sound of another knuckle breaking, the pain seeming to fuel his quiet rage.

_I let him die!_

**SMACK! **– He muffles a grunt and wills away the sudden tingle in his gut as the blood from his hand sprays back, splattering him in the face.

_She nearly died!_

**SMACK!** – He nearly screams as the pain rockets through every appendage of his body from the force of the blow.

_I nearly lost Her!_

**SMACK! **– The power surges through him as he feels the bag cave-in around his fist then watches in shock as it is torn from its chain hurtles through the air, smashing into the far wall with a quiet thud. Slowly he brings his hands into the light, grimacing at the sight of the blood and shattered bones that were once his hands.

"This is what I've become…" he murmurs quietly to himself, "A freak."

Harry James Potter watches in silent amazement as the bones of his hand slowly and almost painlessly began to reshape and heal before his eyes until they are again looking as they once were. The hands of someone 'destined' to become a killer.

With his head low and his shoulders slumped, Harry Potter quietly walks back up the stairs to his bedroom. Hoping to get a few hours sleep before the sun rises and he is swamped with gifts from his friends.

_Why is this happening to me?_

Silently, Harry pulls his sweat pants off and throws them into a corner. He stops momentarily to look into the full sized mirror over his dresser.

_I've certainly grown, _he thinks to himself sarcastically.

No longer was the Boy-Who-Lived, a short and skinny little boy with knobby knees and wild untamable hair.

_Well, at least I can manage it now…_

He runs his hand through the dark locks, the ends reaching just above his shoulders. The hairs on the top of his head still stuck out a bit but his bangs were longer, now covering his world famous scar. Not that that bothers him in the least.

_Look a bit like Sirius I think…he would like that._

No, skinny is something that would not be associated with one Harry Potter these days. Thanks to the daily workouts with Dudley's equipment in the basement and the running in the morning after Uncle Vernon has left for work.

His skin was still somewhat pale to the casual observer, but those who know him would say his skin had become a more exotic olive looking tone to it.

The 'Oh-I-Can-See-Your-Ribs-Potter!' was gone, with the help of a summer of exercise and moderate eating habits, resulting in a rather fair display of upper body development. His pectorals were developing quite nicely and would only improve as he grew older and continued with his rigorous program. His abs had just now started to show signs of definition and he was quietly pleased with that.

_Not quite Adonis…but at least if I'm going to die on my feet, I might as well be in good shape._

He had grown taller as well, but having nothing to compare it too, he wasn't sure how much he had grown. Only that he had to slump down a bit to see his entire reflection in the mirror.

_I didn't have to do that last year._

His arms were now toned and lean, no longer lanky and just bones with a slightly pale slice of meat attached to it. Grinning to himself, he flexed them.

_ Hermione was right…I am such an idiot._

Laughing quietly to himself, Harry pulls the covers on his bed down and crawls under them, hoping for a few hours of dreamless sleep but knowing that _that _ will never happen. Instead he dreams of a bleak future without his Godfather and his bushy-haired best friend.

**********

The black nothingness that awaited him as he entered the land of dreams and nightmares engulfed him, chilling him to the bone and leaving his soul feeling bare and hollow. He struggled against it, his arms flaying and his legs kicking.

**"All is not as it seems, my young friend."**

Harry spun around; searching for the source of the voice, all that welcomed him was an endless void of emptiness.

"Who are you!? Where the bloody hell am I?" he shouted into the nothing, his voice echoing back to him, twice as loud as it was originally.

** "Harry…calm yourself. All will be explained in time." ** The voice chuckled lightly, **"Of course, you don't really have too much time now do you?"**

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I had forgotten that." Harry spat out, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

**"Now, Harry. Where were we? Oh yes…"**

Harry stepped back in shock as words began to appear in the void before him, glowing a sickly green color, words he knew all too well-

**_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._**

**_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._**

**_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._**

**_And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._**

**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."_**

Harry frowned as a look of confusion formed on his face, "I know all this already...why are you showing me this?"

** "Because you have yet to grasp the concept of what you are…all the answers you need are here, in these words. You just have to look for them."**

Harry shook his head clearly not getting it, "I don't understand."

The voice seemed to sigh then spoke again, **"Then I will give you one last hint, Harry. Be ready for it- here it comes!"**

Harry grabbed his head in agony and screamed, as the painful images and events ran through his mind like a Muggle film reel. One after the other he was bombarded with some of the most horrific events in his life –

_ Voldemort ordering Wormtail, to kill Cedric Diggory. The young mans cold and dead eyes staring up at him accusingly._

_ The spectacular and terrifying duel with a now mortal Voldemort, in the graveyard the images of his parent's shadow like spirits telling him to run to safety._

_ The basilisks jaw clamping down on his arm, nearly tearing from his body._

_ Sirius falling through the veil, not knowing that he was about to die, his own blood curling scream following soon after._

_ The absolute freezing terror that overtook his mind and body as Hermione fell to the ground nearly lifeless._

_ The rage that overtook him as Dumbledore revealed the prophecy, and the silent realization that the weight of the world was indeed being placed heavily upon his shoulders._

As quickly as slide show of pain and regrets began - it stopped, replaced by scenes of happiness and joy.

_The three best friends laughing and cheering together as Gryffindor House finally won the House Cup after so long._

_Holding the Golden Snitch high over his head proudly as a big grin appeared on his face._

_ Laughing in joy as Hermione beamed in pride after he had successfully attempted the Accio charm._

_ Seeing Sirius' happy face as they all gathered together for Christmas, looking every bit like the free man that he wasn't, passing out gifts and treats as if it was his first and last Christmas._

_ The deafening cheers of all the Houses in the Great Hall as Hermione ran to him and Ron during their second year._

_ The image of Ron slapping him on the back and laughing at Malfoy after he was turned into a ferret._

_Opening the picture book from Hagrid and seeing his parents waving up at him._

_ Hermione smiling at him tenderly, her brown eyes glistening in the sunlight as she tilts her head slightly, her arms wrapping around his waist, her face getting closer…_

Harry felt the warmth spreading through his body, a sensation that he's never felt before, filling him with joy and peace and completeness, as if all the answers to every question he's ever had was right within his grasp. The feeling lingered for a moment before it faded away - to be replaced once again by the deep voice of his invisible 'tour guide'.

** "Ah- you're getting closer. Soon you will understand…my young Gryffindor."**

_ "_Understand what? I don't understand a damn thing!" Harry shouted. He spun around again, looking - searching for the source of the voice.

** "You have the Power he knows not, Harry. All you have to do is open your eyes."**

"What power?" Harry screamed, "I don't know what this power is - how can I even hope to stand a chance against Voldemort!?"

The voice chuckled softly, **"Harry...you are so much more than you know. Listen to your heart; learn from what you have seen here..."**

The voice trailed off as the void began to swirl around him, he felt the air being drawn out of his lungs and he struggled against it. Just as quickly he saw the image of Hermione once again, smiling up at him, her hand on his cheek, her slips moving softly, mouthing words to him that he didn't understand. The warm sensation once again shot through him, his struggle against the void ceased immediately as he relaxed in the embrace of Hermione and the warmth that now filled his body, her face getting closer, her eyes fluttering closed and her lips partly open.

**********

Harry shot up in the bed, his chest and face covered in sweat. He jumped up, trying to get his bearings, not noticing that his legs were tangled up in the blanket, which caused him to lurch forward and fall to the floor smacking his forehead.

"What the hell..?" he asked out loud as he covered his forehead with his hand. "Ow!"

_That never happened…Hermione has never done that before._

Harry threw the covers off him, and sat up on his knees while running his hands through his hair, pulling his bangs out of his eyes.

_I'm pretty sure I would remember her doing that…_

With a grunt Harry forced the image of Hermione from his mind and tried to ignore the unusual feeling that stirred in his stomach whenever he thought about her lately.

_What the bloody hell is that!? _

Harry slowly rose to his feet and walked to his window where no doubt there would be quite a few owls waiting for him. 

_What or who – was that voice in my dream? I've never heard it before. Can you imagine a voice that you've never heard before?_

Harry pulled aside his curtain and didn't even bother to fight the smile that came to his lips as he saw Pig, Hedwig and an unfamiliar black owl sat on the window pane, waiting for him patiently.

Holding back a laugh, he unlocked the window and pushed it open. He stumbled backwards immediately as the three owls rushed inside - feathers flying everywhere.

"Easy guys", Harry said with a chuckle.

All three of the owls had a package of some sort attached to them along with a number of scrolls that Harry assumed to be letters.

**"BOY! What the bloody hell is that God-Awful racket!"**

"It's just the mail, Uncle Vernon!" Harry shouted back. _Great big git._

_"_**WHAT WAS THAT!?" **Uncle Vernon bellowed from the other side of the door.

Harry went pale and cringed, his head turning to the door. _Guess I said that out loud._

"Er...Nothing Uncle Vernon I was speaking to the owl."

Harry listened to his Uncle mumble something about "ungrateful freak of nature", then sighed as he could hear (more like felt the vibrations actually) his Uncle's freakishly fat feet stomp away from the bedroom door and down the hall. Which was followed soon after by - 

**"Is that Boy up yet!? ** which he immediately recognized as his aunts high pitched screech.

Harry rolled his eyes and closed the window.

"Great big globby git." Harry mumbled under his breath.

He walked over to Hedwig who was perched atop her cage and loosened the package that was tied around her neck. He fed her a cracker and smiled as she nipped affectionately at his finger before grabbing the cracker.

"Let's see what I got this year." Harry whispered as the other two owls began to flap their wings impatiently, "Hold on, I'll get to you."

Harry opened the first scroll which had Ron's lopsided scrawl on it-

_Hey Mate, _

_Happy Birthday Harry! I hope you are doing better this summer, and that those Muggles aren't treating you like dung. I got my OWLs results; you'll never believe how many I got. Nine! I got nine bloody OWLs. Can you believe that? I didn't get one in Potions though, which is alright, it means no more of that great greasy git, Snape._

_Oh by the way, I thought I should inform you, and brace yourself mate. But Hermione has 'changed', if you know what I mean. Bloody hell she is looking good Harry. I actually got up the stones to ask her out on a date! She said yes, well actually, she said yes after she stood there looking at me for a few minutes like I had grown another head....out my arse! But then she said yes! Maybe this is the year that she and I actually get together. I know I never told you about having feelings for her, but I guess I was a bit obvious wasn't I? Well, wish me luck with her mate, and I know, I know what you're going to say "If I hurt her you'll kill me". Believe you me, I know you're a great wizard Harry, but she is very scary at times._

_Well, the package with Pig is from us; I think you'll like the gifts, Mum about had a nervous breakdown when we got back to the Burrow, worried about you and all. So she sent a few cakes to tide you over. Enjoy them Harry and I will see you in a couple weeks._

_Ron_

_P.S. I will let you know what happens with Hermione - wink-wink._

For some reason beyond his understand, Harry felt the bottom of his world fallout from beneath him as a cold chill grabbed hold of him.

_Ron and...Hermione?_

He felt his eye twitch slightly and frowned.

_Why don't I feel good about that?_

Harry sat quietly for a moment, just holding the letter trying to understand why in the middle of the summer, sitting in a room with no fan or air conditioning, and a closed window - why he was suddenly freezing from the inside out.

_Bugger it; I'll worry about it later._

Forcing himself to not think about his two best friends romantically involved - he dug into the package from the Weasley's and couldn't hold back the smile as he pulled out two birthday cakes, a bottle of alcoholic Butterbeer that he knew must have come from Fred and George, a small box of 'Never-Melt Chocolates' that obviously was from Ginny, and a new revised edition of Quidditch: Through the Ages; which ironically had a chapter devoted entirely to himself.

Shaking his head in amusement, he went through all the other letters, he got one each from Albus Dumbledore, Tonks (who actually enchanted the scroll to sing, "WOTCHER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! for five minutes straight), Remus Lupin's letter also notified him that he would be joining the Hogwarts staff once again as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Which Harry wasn't at all disappointed about.

The final two letters were from Hermione and one that looked rather official - _Must be my OWL results_ - he thought to himself.

He put aside Hermione's letter for last and opened the letter that had the official seal of Hogwarts attached to it, breaking it easily he opened, not noticing the small wrapped item that fell out and landed silently on the floor. 

_Harry Potter_

_ Smallest Bedroom_

_#4 Privet Dr._

_Little Whining, Surrey_

_Mr. Harry Potter, _

_The following are the results of your OWLs (Ordinary Wizard Levels) from the prior term. We wish to express to you our best wishes in your future endeavors and hope that you can maintain this level of efficiency when it comes time for NEWTs in your 7th year._

_Sasha Clearwater_

_Deputy Administrator_

_ Department of Magic_

_Charms: Practical - O, Theory - O, Overall - O_

_ Transfiguration: Practical - O, Theory - O, Overall - O_

_ Potions: Practical - E, Theory - O, Overall - O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical - O, Theory - O, Overall - O_

_Care for Magical Creatures: Practical - O, Theory - O, Overall - O_

_History of Magic: Practical - A, Theory - E, Overall - E_

_ Divination: Practical - A, Theory - A, Overall - A_

_ Astronomy: Practical -P, Theory - A, Overall - A_

Harry gaped at the letter - _fourteen OWLs_, he couldn't believe it.

_Wait, what's this?_

Harry noticed an extra letter behind the first, pulling it out he immediately noticed Professor McGonagall's elegant writing - 

_Mr. Potter, _

_ Congratulations on your OWL scores, I would like to bring to your attention that you scored the highest O to class ratio for the male members of your year. This in turn means that you deserve this. You are now a Prefect Mr. Potter, it is to be noted that Ms. Granger also has qualified to be a Prefect for a second straight year. Your duties will be explained to you September 1st, aboard the Hogwarts Express._

_Good job, Harry - Your mother and father would be proud._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_I'm a Prefect - I'm a bloody Prefect!_

Harry grinned suddenly at the thought of being a Prefect with Hermione, doing evening rounds with Hermione, walking side by side with her every night, going to meetings together. _Why is my face hurting? _His grin had become rather silly and lopsided.

_And I get to torment Snape for two more years! Maybe this won't be such a bad year after all._

Looking down he noticed the last letter, Hermione's letter, and the cold chill that had left him earlier was back again - in spades.

With trembling hands, he opened the letter and prepared for the unknown.

_Dear Harry, _

_I do hope that you are having a great summer and that the Dursely's are treating you better. I worry constantly about this, and no matter what things you have said to me in your previous letters, I can't seem to get the image of you huddled in a cupboard under the stairs out of my head._

_I am anxious to hear what you got on your OWLs; I got sixteen! I am so excited by the possibilities that will be opened to me because of that. I know that you were selected to be a Prefect and I am so proud of you, Harry! It's really a great honor. You don't have to worry, I will help you along in your duties, what are friends for right?_

_I truly wish you a most Happy Birthday Harry; you deserve it more than anyone I know. I hope you like my gift for you, I looked far and wide for it. I know right now you don't feel like you have anyone left in the world that cares about you or loves you, but let me tell you that you are dead wrong, Harry. I care, greatly. I know you don't like it when I worry about you, but it's not something that I can turn off like a light switch. If you ever need to talk about anything, you know that I am here for you, whatever the subject, or whatever time of the day it is. I am only a phone call away, and my parents told me that if I really wished it, they would drive me out to see you, if I felt it was necessary._

_Now I am sure that by now you have heard from Ron. I hope that this 'situation' doesn't upset you. I know it might be awkward, but I assure you that in my mind it is just a date, one date, and as of right now I have no intention of letting it go further than that. I am positive Ron has had other ideas though. I am only doing this because, well I know that he has had certain feelings for me for the last couple years, and I felt that I owed it to him to at least explore the possibilities._

_If by some chance, that Ron and I get more serious (and I am by no means saying that we will, please understand this), I want you to know that you are my best friend; my truest and dearest friend, Harry. I don't want you to feel like you don't belong with us, because you do. I honestly don't know as of this moment where Ron and I are headed, but I do care about him. I can't go into detail right now exactly what I feel for him, because he is pretty close by and he keeps asking me if I am writing a letter or a novel to you._

_Well, I hope this letter hasn't upset you, because that wasn't my intention at all. I will see you in a couple weeks. Please be safe Harry._

_All my Love, _

_ Hermione_

He was freezing, and his stomach lurched. Any minute now he was sure that he die from frostbite. _Why do I feel like this? I mean it's not like I think of her as more than a - _

Harry dropped the letter as the lamp sitting on his nightstand exploded, sending shards of porcelain all around his room.

_Bloody hell...so that's why it feels like this...Oh, fuck...why does this always happen to me?_

Harry crumpled the letter up fiercely, and threw it across the room, not caring that it nearly knocked Hedwig off her cage.

"Of all the stupid, fucking insane things to do...I just had to go and do this didn't I?" he growled out loud. "Why now?"

Harry ignored the rest of his gifts and held the small box from Hermione in his hands, the small box was no more then 5 inches across and 2 inches deep. Gently he ran his hand across the black box and loosened the red bow that was wrapped around it. He took a deep breath and opened it - 

_Oh my God..._

It was a cell phone...and it was activated, along with a note.

_Harry,_

_Use this to call me whenever you need to talk, or whatever. I know that I would love to hear your voice Harry. Just press memory 1, and it will call my own cell phone. Be safe Harry, please._

_All my Love,_

_ Hermione_

Harry chuckled, "Well obviously not ALL of your love, but it's a sweet gift nonetheless, and very practical." He held the phone in his hand for a few moments, before finally setting it under his pillow with a sigh.

He sighed warily, "Happy Birthday to me..."

Harry walked dejectedly to the door after quickly throwing some clothes on and after another long sigh he opened it. He looked back at his bed, _No reason I can't carry it with me, _Harry thought to himself.

He quickly walked back to his bed, and pulled the phone from under his pillow and placed in his front pocket, headed down the stairs mentally preparing himself for the longest week or so of his life. 

**********

To Be Continued....

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to to with Harry Potter and the rest of the folks, they are owned by JK Rowling. I'm just having some fun with them and not making any money from this.


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: ** _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_"For one human being to love another:   
that is perhaps the most difficult of our tasks;   
the ultimate, the last test and proof,   
the work for which all other work is but preparation."_

_ -Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

Chapter Two: Changes

August 3rd, 7:15 P.M.

Hermione Anne Granger was bored, wait - no bored was an understatement. She had gone beyond the realm of boredom an hour ago, and no matter what Ron went on about, be it Quidditch, or de-Gnoming the garden at The Burrow, or at how he could barely hold back his laughter when talking about the style of clothing that Muggles wore. No - she had indeed passed the realm of boredom and had now slipped into a coma. A strange sort of coma in which her eyes were open and staring fixedly at Ron's freckled face.

_One hundred and seventy-two freckles, _ she mused to herself.

Ron must have noticed her amused expression because he started nodding his head.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed. "I knew that you were only doing that SPEW stuff for extra credit - I mean, honestly Hermione. How can you sit there night after night getting any enjoyment out of knitting hats and socks for a bunch of house elves who'll never wear them?"

_What?! Ron, you are an insensitive git!_

Ron's face paled and his jaw dropped and for a reason that Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on - the entire restaurant had gone deathly quiet.

Risking a quick glance around the romantically lit establishment, Hermione noticed that several patrons had halted in the middle of their meals and were now looking at the two young people with shocked interest.

_Oh bloody hell, figures I would say that out loud._

Ron leaned across the table and whispered harshly, "Hermione! What the bloody hell was that about?"

Hermione lowered her head trying to hide the embarrassing flush that had settled in her cheeks.

"I guess I said that out loud?" she said quietly.

Ron pulled back and grabbed another breadstick from the basket and stuffed it into his mouth and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you did."

Hermione made a face as Ron chewed indignantly on his food, "Ron, can you at least chew with your mouth closed please?"

The young wizard rolled his eyes and began to chew properly.

Hermione flashed him a warm smile, "Thank you."

Ron nodded absently, and Hermione noticed that the humiliated look in his eyes was still present.

She took a drink to clear her throat then smiled warmly at him again, "Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that that project is important to me, and has nothing to do with extra credit - and by the way, it's S.P.E.W. - I care about the welfare of the house elves. I truly do and to be honest with you, I am getting a bit tired of how you are always laughing at me and making fun of my interests - Harry never does that..."

She trailed off, knowing very well that _Harry_ was not a subject they were supposed to discuss tonight, and if the crimson shade of Ron's face was any indication he noticed her slip-up and was none to happy about it. She had known for awhile now that Ron Weasley was silently, very jealous of Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived. Also, he just happened to be their best friend, a best friend who Ron adored and looked up to, but also felt was treated differently than others. A treatment that offered the dark-haired wizard opportunities and chances that Ron felt he would never have, no matter how many lifetimes he lived.

"Y-you just had to do it didn't you?" Ron sputtered.

Hermione was surprised that the crumbs from the breadstick that he was still chewing on hadn't gone flying across the room.

_This is so childish!_

"Ron…" Hermione needed to calm him down quickly, "I was just stating a fact. Harry has never to made fun of me or held any of my interests against me."

Ron smiled somewhat sardonically, "Yeah, but it always seems to come back to Harry though doesn't it? I mean don't get me wrong, I love Harry, he's like a brother to me - but honestly Hermione, the way you always go on about him. I am seriously beginning to wonder if you have feelings for him. More than _friendly_ feelings…you know?"

_Uh-oh. Ok, look natural - but surprised. Don't make him think he struck gold._

Hermione tried to laugh, "Ron! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. I don't have _feelings_ for Harry, not in that way at least."

_I am going to hell. I wonder if they have a pit set aside for blatant liars, or if they just stick all the liars together in one big hole and pee on us?_

Ron tilted his head, a look of suspicion on his face, "What kind of feelings do you have for him then?

Hermione cringed, she didn't really want to get into this conversation with Ron; because if she did she knew that she would eventually slip up again, and let Ron in on her deepest secret, a secret that she had been harboring since just before 5th year began.

_No, I need to end this right now - casually of course and without raising suspicion._

Hermione flashed her perfect smile at Ron, "Let's not talk about that Ron. Maybe we should just pay our bill and go? I told you I wanted to see that exhibit they were having tonight at the museum."

Ron narrowed his eyes and after a tense, silent moment he said, "Sure, I guess. If that's what you want to do."

* * *

_Ok, this is so much worse. If he doesn't stop fidgeting, I am going to slap him, _ Hermione growled to herself.

The young witch watched her red-haired friend through narrowed eyes, as said friend stood a good ten feet away from her, nearly in the darkened corner, shuffling his feet and stifling a yawn.

_Why can't he just pretend to be interested in these things? At least Harry would - No! I need to stop this! Harry doesn't need me pining after him, he has too much on his shoulders already. I should write him though...he never did write back. I hope he's alright._

The young woman ran her hand through her how shoulder-length curly brown hair and quietly thanked Merlin that her new hair style hadn't gone wildly out of control after the sneak-attack rain storm that appeared as the two friends made their way to the museum.

Hermione looked again over to Ron, who was now staring intently at a picture of a nude woman holding a man to her breast. _She sighed, of course that would interest him. _She walked slowly towards him and stopped as she noticed that his mouth was open slightly and his eyes were now wide as a galleon.

_Oh bloody hell. Does he have to be that obvious about it?_

Ron turned suddenly and saw Hermione looking at him intently. His ears turned a bright pink and he coughed, "Umm...I was just...umm...you know - this is a rather interesting piece, don't you think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and made a disapproving clucking noise with her tongue, "Come on Ron, we're going back to the mansion."

_I need to get the hell out of here, and I need some time away from Ron - silly git is going to drive me insane._

Without waiting to see if he was following her, Hermione turned and walked quickly out of the museum and into the dark and humid night.

* * *

With a loud sigh, Hermione threw her pocketbook on her nightstand and began taking the clips out of her hair.

_Obnoxious, insensitive, insufferable wanker!_

Hermione growled and tossed the hair clips savagely onto her dresser. Ignoring them when they bounced once and ricochet back at her and whizzing past her head.

_What was I thinking saying yes to that date? He is so immature, doesn't give a squat for anything that truly interests me._

She had hoped that the evening with Ron would have helped take her mind off of Harry, but of course that plan didn't work.

_Not in the least, thank you very much._

She sighed again, then slowly slipped out of her dress, letting it fall silently to the floor - pooling at her feet. She watched her reflection in the mirror over the dresser, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she –as any maturing female does- the not so subtle changes that she had gone through since leaving Hogwarts.

"Dear child. You seem to be troubled, and the bags under your just scream _eyeliner_."

Hermione jumped and grabbed at her chest. Nearly tripping over her fallen dress, having caught herself by the edge of the dresser, Hermione turned to the large mirror which hung snugly on the wall over the dresser.

Hermione huffed, "Thank you ever so much for the _compliment_. Now if you don't mind, I would like to change in peace."

The enchanted mirror chuckled, "Now child...I am here merely for your benefit. I have noticed that you haven't been sleeping well these past few days. Anything you wish to talk about?"

Hermione chewed quietly on her bottom lip and stared at the mirror. It was right, there bags under her eyes, though with the light touch of make-up that she had applied earlier in the night you had to look very carefully if you wanted to see them. She knew that she had grown at least an inch or two over the last two months and was glad that she was no longer shorter than Ginny; Ron's younger sister. 

"Ahem. You alright dear?" the enchanted mirror whispered.

Hermione shook her head and whispered, "I think I'm in love."

"And that's such a bad thing?" it asked plainly, though Hermione thought she detected a hint of amusement in its voice.

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Yes it's a bad thing! Not that idea that I might be in love, but the fact that the one I am in love with doesn't feel the same way, and not to mention that he already has too much to concern himself with, he doesn't need his best friend following him around like a love-sick puppy."

Hermione paled lightly, and noticed that her breathing had become labored and she was almost positive that she had heard a vein burst in her head.

_I cannot believe I just said all that out loud._

The mirror whistled, "Best friend you say? Well, obviously it isn't the red-haired young man whom you just had a date with...leaving only - oh my, the master of the house, Mr. Potter?!"

Hermione made a hushing gesture with her hand and quickly turned to see if her bedroom door was closed which thankfully it was. She turned back to the mirror and tried to regain control of her emotions.

"You won't say anything, will you?" she asked shyly, her face flushing red.

The mirror made an unintelligible noise, "Of course not! But isn't that _his_ choice to make dear? What if he _does_ feel the same way? You'll never know if you hide yourself away from him. Oh, and that lavender brazier just isn't your color, clashes with your lovely brown eyes."

The corner of Hermione's lips twitched slightly before she shook her head, "No, I won't put myself and especially _him_ through that."

The young witch slowly ran a brush through her brown locks, grateful that she had gotten the haircut and style which got rid of her bushiness, instead leaving her curls no longer tight and scraggly, but long and loose, framing her face instead of covering it – hiding it. She was also quite pleased that she allowed her mother to talk her into getting the light blonde highlights that now streaked throughout her hair.

"Well, it is your life dear. I just hope you know what you are doing." The mirror said quietly.

_Of course I don't, but that's beside the point._

* * *

August 5th, 3:30 P.M.

Hermione jumped back in surprise as Ginny ran past her in the hallway, the young girl's giggling echoing off the dark walls. She was quickly followed by her older brother Ron, who Hermione noticed as he darted past her, had large, green ears and bright yellow hair, which oddly enough, reminded Hermione of a Muggle troll doll. Try as she might Hermione could not hold back the loud, boisterous laughter that came from her at the sight.

Ron stepped dead in his tracks and spun around.

"Think this is funny do you? You know why she did this?" He asked breathlessly.

Holding her hand over her mouth, Hermione shook her head silently.

Ron raised an eyebrow, his expression changing from anger to doubt, "You don't? Funny – she said that you would know."

Hermione made a face, "I swear I don't know Ron."

The now yellow-haired wizard narrowed his eyes at her, "Sure, right"

Before Hermione could argue with him Ron took off again after Ginny, who had now made her way to the second landing and was making snorting sounds and stomping stupidly around like a mountain troll.

"You're dead, Ginny. Mark my words!" Ron shouted as he stomped down the stairs after her, his large ears flopping around wildly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the large Black Family library at the end of the hall.

She came upon the large double-doors and had begun to turn the handle when she heard the distinct voice of Albus Dumbledore coming from inside the library. 

_When did Professor Dumbledore arrive?_ She asked herself.

Putting her ear to the door she listened quietly.

"Albus – I know that you have your reasons for keeping Potter where he is; Merlin knows that he and I do not get along in the least but, he needs to be in a controlled environment. These displays _of wild magic_ are getting out of control."

_That's Professor Snape! Why are they talking about Harry? And what is wild magic?_

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, "Severus, I am aware of Harry's increasing power and whether he is here or there it matters not. He has already unintentionally torn down the wards I had placed around that Dursely's home just before summer began."

_Whoa! Increasing power? Incredible! Why didn't Harry tell me about this in his letters – all two of them. Why isn't he writing to me?_

"That is exactly why he should be here Albus; at least here he can be in a more secure place, where he can be watched over more closely." Hermione could just imagine the sneer on the potions master face.

"Besides all this is moot. Two weeks ago, I offered Harry to come early to visit his Godfathers home and his friends, but he declined, said he had things to deal with before he was willing to come back into this world."

Hermione swore that the Headmaster's voice was filled with disappointment and something else she couldn't quite place.

She could hear Professor Snape gasp in shock, "He rejected an early invitation? I would expect him to enjoy spending more time with Ms. Granger – and of course Mr. Weasley, before the new term started."

_Like you care if Harry ever gets any enjoyment in life you greasy slime ball. _

Hermione nearly said this thought aloud and had to stuff her fist into her mouth before it busted out.

"As did I Severus, but when I saw him last week before his birthday, I did notice a few changes in our young Mr. Potter – changes that I dare say are long overdue."

_What changes?_ Hermione asked herself.

"What changes Albus?" Professor Snape asked, and Hermione did indeed notice that his voice seemed to tremble ever so slightly.

The Headmaster chuckled briefly, "Well, I dare say that our young Mr. Potter, is finally growing up. He is becoming a fine man, Severus. As for the exact changes, I say you will have to wait until he arrives on the 7th to see for yourself."

_The 7th! Oh my God! He'll be here in two days! I'll – I can finally see him!_

Snape growled, "But you said he rejected the invitation!"

"Indeed he did, but that was for arriving on the 1st. He informed me just yesterday that he would be ready to arrive on the 7th. Besides that is the evening of the reading of the will. Sirius Black's will, and I gather that Harry will be heavily involved in whatever Sirius had planned for after his death, he loved the boy like he was his own."

Hermione felt a twang of remorse at the mention of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who had died the earlier in the year at the Department of Mysteries.

_A will? No one has mentioned anything about a will – accept – the mirror! It had said that Harry was now the master of the house!_

The conversation seemed to trail off so Hermione gathered her courage and pushed open the large double doors and confidently walked into the library pretending not to notice the two professors who were off to her left in the corner. Seeing as how she had her nose buried in Defenders against the Dark Arts: Heroes for the Century, she highly doubted that her rouse would be noticed.

She quietly walked to the nearest table and set her bag down and if there was an award that she could have won for acting startled, she would have blown away the competition when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Startled, she turned to face the two adults, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Despite knowing that they were there, Hermione couldn't help the flush of embarrassment that crept into her cheeks.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, his blue eyes twinkling over the crescent moon glasses that he wore, "It's quite alright Ms. Granger. Professor Snape and I were just discussing Harry, whom I am happy to inform you will be arriving here on Friday morning."

Hermione couldn't stop the grin that took shape, "Great! How is he? He hasn't nearly written as much as I hoped he would, and I have been worried that he would be – well…"

Hermione trailed off as her eyes traveled to Professor Snape who was staring at her with his ever-present sneer.

Thankfully Dumbledore seemed to sense the cause of her hesitation, "He's had a rather unusual summer, Mr. Granger." Off her worried expression he continued, "Nothing horrible has happened, I don't think that would have happened and you not know about it."

Hermione sighed in relief, "Good. So he'll be arriving in two days then?"

Dumbledore nodded, "There is something that I would like to discuss with you in private Ms. Granger, if you have a moment."

Slightly taken aback, Hermione hesitated hoping that he hadn't known that she was listening in on their conversation earlier.

_Oh shit! It was an accident I swear – I tripped and my ear got stuck to the door…no – that won't work!_

She looked back at the aging Headmaster and her eyebrows rose in confusion. _Why is he smiling at me like that?_

Hermione nodded quickly, "Of course professor, I have some time now."

Dumbledore grinned at her, "Excellent. Severus, I will see you tomorrow evening at the meeting."

With a crisp nod, Severus Snape strolled out of the library and down the hall, leaving Hermione alone with the ancient wizard before her.

Dumbledore pulled a seat out for her at the table and she sat down, her hands clung to the book she was still holding to her chest.

The headmaster quietly paced back in forth in front of her for a few moments before stopping to gaze at her.

He took a breath, "First let me say, that I am so very proud of the accomplishments you have achieved, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and lowered her head. _He's never called me by my first name before…he only does that for Harry._

"Thank you sir." She muttered, not at all used to such a heartwarming compliment from the most powerful wizard of the age.

The kindly old wizard smiled at her, "You are most welcome. Now, I wish to know if you have done any research on Occulmency this summer."

Hermione's head snapped up, not bothering to hide the shocked expression on her face.

"H-How did you know?" she whispered.

The smile never left Dumbledore's kind face, "I have my ways, Hermione. The reason I ask is because I wish for you to begin studying it with Harry when he and I begin his lessons again next Monday."

Hermione fought back the surge of excitement that shot through her, instead focusing on the bigger question.

"Why?" 

Dumbledore raised a white brow, "I have my reasons Hermione – which if I am not mistaken will become apparent to you in the coming weeks."

Hermione gripped her book even tighter, her knuckles turning white with exertion, "Then I would love to do it."

The headmaster nodded knowingly, "I expected as much. Also, I would like to know if you have had any more nightmares lately."

Hermione paled and dropped her book to the table, "How did you know that? I haven't told anyone about them!"

Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Relax Hermione. I am only concerned for your well-being. After what you had gone through this past term, I expected there to be some side effects, and it appears I was correct to assume so."

_How does he - No! I don't want to see it! Please! I can't watch him die again! Not Harry!_

For a few minutes all Hermione could do was open and close her mouth, with no sound coming out. Finally after the images of that awful night had flashed through her mind she regained some control, but her voice was soft and trembling.

"It's awful Professor – what I see. I know it isn't what happened, I know it was Sirius who fell through the veil, and I – but I keep seeing Harry fall into it, reaching out for me…and I couldn't get to him…"

Her voice broke, and silent tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

"Hush child. It's alright now." Dumbledore was now squatting in front of her, both of his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner. "What you saw was a side effect of the Reaper Curse that was cast on you. It brings your most horrific fears to life inside your mind, replacing reality with a terrible nightmare. You know this already Hermione…let it go."

Hermione nodded mutely, "I know that, it's just – I've run out of the Dreamless Drought potion you know?"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Then I will have some sent over to you today. There is one more matter I wish to discuss with you."

Hermione wiped away her tears with the back of her hand while sniffing and nodded.

The Headmaster moved to sit down across the table from her, "Harry has something inside him, Hermione. Something that is pulling him under…something that may well drown him. I had hoped that he would already have confided in you, but it is obvious that he has not."

A bitter cold chill shot through her body and she trembled.

Hermione sat up a little straighter, "What is it?"

The headmaster shook his head, "I wish it were that easy, but I cannot be the one to tell you this. It must come from Harry; you must find a way to help him with this burden Hermione. For it is a heavy one and I fear that it will not be the last."

The tone of his voice struck Hermione to her core, the ancient wizard; the only being in all the world, besides maybe Harry Potter, that the Dark Lord was scared to face - sounded scared himself. The thought of Harry carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders alone always seemed to terrify her, how one so young and frail had been chosen to literally save the world.

_It's so unfair. Why can't they just leave him alone?_

Despite the feeling of dread that crept through her, Hermione smiled bravely at the headmaster, "I will do anything for Harry, sir."

Dumbledore smiled like he knew a deep hidden secret and his blue eyes twinkled, "Of that I have no doubt Hermione – no doubt at all."

* * *

August 6th, 9:30 P.M.

The shrill of the cellular phone ringing on her nightstand caused Hermione to nearly jump out of bed, luckily for her it only resulted in her tossing her 1,200-page book of  Nefarious Creatures and where to find them: Volume One, into the air and landing somewhere near her school trunk with a resounding thud.

Hermione looked excitedly at her cell-phone, only three people had the number, her parents and one Harry James Potter. With trembling hands, she reached for the phone and looked at the display, noting that it flashed HARRY; she could no longer contain the grin that broke out on her face. She quickly pressed the Talk button and answered.

"Hello?" she said, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Er…Hermione?" Harry mumbled quietly.

Her grin quickly faded at the tone of his voice, as a worried expression clouded her face.

"Harry, are you alright?"

The young wizard cleared his throat, "Yeah. It's just I'm in the basement, and the Dursely's are wide awake and I don't think I have ever used one of these before. Well, except just before I called you – I'm pretty sure I dialed some old woman in Kentucky, she wasn't too happy about that."

Hermione allowed the grin to reappear and barely held back a snort of laughter.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you got the hang of it." She said, almost breaking out into giggles.

_I'm talking to Harry! On the phone! And I sound like a love sick teeny-bopper! How girlish is that?_

He cleared his throat again, "It's good to hear your voice again, Hermione. I've missed you – and Ron."

She wanted to melt at the tenderness in his voice, but quickly realized that Harry would get no enjoyment out of talking to a puddle of Hermione.

"I've missed you too Harry. I – I mean Ron and I have missed you too."

_Yes, good cover up – he probably didn't notice that at all._

Harry mumbled something quietly then spoke again, "Yes…Ron how is he?"

Hermione immediately noticed the tone in which he spoke his best friend's name – and it was not at all friendly. Not quite sure why he was speaking Ron's name with such disdain, she chose to speak of him in a neutral tone.

"Ron's fine. He is excited to see you again."

And that was all she said on the matter. She did not want to antagonize Harry with questions about why he was upset with Ron, she had waited nearly two months to hear his voice, and nothing was going to ruin this moment – nothing.

"Good, that's good." He said quietly, "More importantly though – how are you? I've been worried about – well you, ever since that night at the Department of Mysteries and all."

She nearly cried at the obvious emotion that Harry was trying so hard to conceal, but his voice still wavered and nearly cracked.

"Oh Harry." She replied softly, "I'm better. I still have my moments – but that's to be expected."

Harry choked back a sob, "I'm so sorry – I should have listened to you Hermione. You were right, you nearly died, if you had I don't think I –"

She didn't stop the tears that now leaked from the corners of her eyes and traced a line down her cheeks, "Harry, don't – please. It's not your fault. I followed you willingly, and I would do it again."

This time he didn't hold back the sob, and it broke her heart.

"Don't say that! Please!" He whispered harshly. "I can't lose you too Hermione – I just can't and I will never allow you to follow me again if that is even a remote possibility."

She wanted to scream at him, to shout and curse, but she knew that he was not in any shape to handle her sudden burst of anger and she also knew that he didn't deserve it. He was just trying to protect her and she loved him even more for it.

"I'm sorry." He began, sounding much more composed. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh, or get mad at you. I just – I just care about you Hermione, and Ron. I don't want anything happening to you – I couldn't handle it."

Hermione wanted to hold him, to take her dearest friend and her secret love in her arms and fight off all his nightmares - everything that had ever brought this amazing young man pain. She wanted to fill his world with all the love in her heart, if only for a moment, so he would know what it means to be truly loved.

"It's alright Harry." She whispered. "I understand more than you know."

Her nightshirt was soaked with tears but she didn't care. She could tell he was crying, and it hurt so much to know she was in grief over her, feeling guilt because of her.

Harry cleared his throat once more, "Well – I guess I should let you go. I think I've depressed us enough for one night."

She chuckled softly, "Yes, I think I need some sleep, although I'm not sure if I will get any knowing that you are going to be here tomorrow. Gods Harry, I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either Hermione – but please try to get some sleep."

She could hear the smile in his voice, telling her that he was truly excited to see her again.

She laughed while twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, "I'll try, but no promises."

His voice had dropped to a tender whisper, "Deal, I'll see you in the morning Hermione…sweet dreams."

Her voice followed after his, "Goodnight Harry."

_I love you._

If she ever had any doubt about her true feelings for Harry Potter, that conversation erased them completely, which left her with particular feelings of anticipation, anxiousness and dread.

How was she going to handle being in the same with room with him and not have her heart explode with all the love she was feeling and attempt to not hurt Ron in the process?

_I really hate being a teenager in love._

* * *

August 7th, 8:59 A.M.

What surprised Hermione the most was that she had indeed gotten a good night sleep – without the Dreamless Drought – which she had forgotten to take before falling asleep.

She awoken from bed shortly after 8 and was primped and ready to await Harry's return by 8:30. Of course, all the current residents of the Black Mansion were also awake and dashing excitedly around the large industrial kitchen waiting for Harry to arrive.

She noticed that absence of Remus Lupin, and wondered if he had gone ahead to pick-up Harry. Off to her left she noticed Ginny Weasley, the youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, who was sitting quietly at the table eating a strand of her flaming red hair nervously.

Oh Gods, please don't tell me that she is still crushing on him! Please no.

Ron stepped into the kitchen with a quaffle in his hands, "Anything yet?"

Hermione shook her head but Ginny was the one who answered, "No Ron! Not since you walked in here a minute ago and asked the exact same question!"

Ron raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Ginny – are you nervous about seeing Harry?"

Hermione tried to ignore the wink that Ron sent her way.

_Yep, he thinks the same thing. This is not going to be good at all, of all the bloody fucking luck._

Ginny's mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed to a bright red, nearly matching her hair.

"Ronald Weasley, leave your sister alone!" Molly shouted from the other side of the kitchen as she placed the plates and silverware on the table for breakfast.

Ron smirked, "Sorry, mum."

Hermione turned her head away to face the fireplace again and nearly fell off her chair in shock as Remus Lupin head was floating amongst the flames a large grin plastered on his handsome face.

"All ready now?" Remus asked.

Everyone nodded and shouted that they were indeed ready to receive him and Harry. 

"All right then, I'll be coming out first." Remus turned his head and laughed at something on the other side. "No, I don't think Ron wants that Harry – wait is she naked? Incredible, they sell those, it's really too bad that Muggle pictures don't move around."

Hermione could hear a deep laugh coming from beside Remus and she knew at that moment that it belonged to Harry. Anticipation began to take hold of her body and she couldn't hold back the silly grin that spread across her face.

Remus turned back to them, "Here we come – no Harry, I don't care if you are bigger than me now, I said –"

It appeared as if Remus Lupin was pushed through the fireplace, because he shot through head first into the kitchen, covered in soot. He laid there a moment muttering under his breath. Fred and George, the two Weasley twins immediately helped him up as Remus swiped at the soot that covered his cloak.

"Rotten little scoundrel." Remus grumbled.

The laughter that had started at Remus' comical entrance suddenly died away as Harry Potter stepped through the flames and into the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

Hermione thought she literally felt her jaw hit the floor, and she knew that if it wasn't for the law of physics her eyes would have popped out of her head. All around her no one made a sound, not even a gasp of surprise at the utterly obvious changes that Harry Potter had gone through over the summer.

_Oh please have mercy!_

He stood there in front of the fireplace, which was a good fifteen feet from where Hermione was sitting, wearing black jeans, a tight fitting red sleeveless t-shirt and black trainers.

Hermione immediately noticed that he had grown at least a good three inches because from where she was standing he was nearly as tall as Ron. His hair, still black and still looking to her as if it was the softest thing in the world, was now longer in the back, nearly touching his shoulders, although it still had the eternally messy look on the top, it hung over his forehead, completely covering his scar.

Then her eyes were drawn to his chest which she thought just might bust out of the shirt he was wearing, _Man boobs_, she thought dreamily.

He was not bulging with muscles, and Hermione was quite happy that he remained a bit lanky, although she thought she might faint if he flexed those biceps in her general direction. He looked perfect to her, not that she needed all this to love him any more than she already did, but the package that now stood before sent a warm burst of something entirely womanly straight through her causing her to shiver momentarily.

_What was that?_

Ginny was the first to recover, she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. Harry laughed and squeezed her back. Soon everyone else had gotten over the momentary shock and greeted Harry with hugs, and pats on the back, only Ron and Hermione were left who had not greeted him.

Harry took a step closer to them, a worried expression on his face.

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor and jumped into his arms, hugging him so tightly she thought that she might have cut off his air supply, and to her pleasant surprise, Harry was squeezing her just as hard. Her face rested in the crook of his neck as she only came up to his chin now, and she could smell him – a manly smell she determined silently, a mixture of grass, soap and something uniquely Harry.

"I missed you so much." She whispered fiercely into his ear, followed soon after with a gentle, yet lingering kiss on his cheek.

She felt him tremble slightly and hugged her tighter, "Gods…I missed you too, Hermione." 

He pulled back a little and looked at her, his eyes roaming from her face, studying it intently then down the rest of her body, his eyes widening momentarily, _My God, he just checked me out!_ - Then he raised a trembling hand and ran it through her hair as a warm smile that melted her heart quickly formed on his face.

Hermione immediately found herself lost in his shining green eyes.

_Oh no! Not now!_

"I love your hair, it looks amazing." His expression was one of awe, causing her cheeks to immediately flame up.

She lowered her head to hide the now obvious blush, "Thank you."

A throat clearing behind them broke the two apart.

"Don't hog him Hermione; he's my best friend too." Ron said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Ron stepped forward as Hermione reluctantly stepped away from Harry.

The two best friends stared at each for a few silent moments, and Hermione secretly noted that she was right, Harry was now just as tall as Ron, and his shoulders were wider as well. 

Ron grinned suddenly, "You great big git!"

Harry grinned as well, "You great big wanker!"

The two friends laughed and hugged briefly - a nice hug between two male best friends.

Hermione watched them carefully, the hug seemed fake – their grins too wide and their eyes showed her something else, something she couldn't quite explain, but it scared her and she didn't know why. She also didn't know how she was going to hide her feelings for Harry if he kept giving off the vibes that he was sending her when he held her in his arms. If this wasn't settled quickly it could tear apart the trio, and that is something that would likely scar her for the rest of her life.

_What am I going to do?_

_To Be Continued...._


	3. Torn Asunder

Author's Notes: Regarding Ron's behavior – is he out of character or is he really in character and is going through something that no one knows about yet? Or that he is even fully aware of yet? Now see - the good thing about being the writer is that I know and you guys don't, so don't assume he is out of character – because well, you wouldn't know would you? Be patient – really, really patient. The _real_ Ron will show up in a few chapters.

Ginny crushing on Harry – I'm not sure what brought that up, I mean seriously, we only have Hermione's opinion of that situation – is it true? Again you don't know…yet. And saying that Harry doesn't deserve Ginny is just silly – she only has slightly more character development than Buckbeak at this time after 5 books. Hate when people think she's too good for Harry – honestly, Harry is too good for any women in this series beside Hermione because she is the only one that comes close to being on an even playing field with him. Just stick around, you'll find out what's going on.

I would like to thank Adam and Jenna for being most excellent beta readers - they had to scour through this monster of a chapter, and with my grammar I doubt it was easy - thanks guys. 

I worked extremely hard on this chapter - so I would appreciate it if you let me know if it sucked or not.

Disclaimer: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to __ Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_"Gravitation can not be held responsible for people falling in love." **  
**-Albert Einstein_

Chapter Three: Torn Asunder

* * *

August 7th, 12:15 P.M.

_Hermione has curves, really nice, soft curves that I just want to reach out and - Oh Gods, help me! No! Stop staring at her! That's right –raise your eyes past the curves of her hips - No! Not her breasts! When did she get those?! Damnit!_

Harry clamped his right hand over his face and groaned. He had been back at Number 12 Grimmuald Place for less than 3 hours and he had spent nearly all of that time finding ways to stare at Hermione when she wasn't noticing. Of course at the moment she was sitting right next to him on his bed along with Ron and Ginny, who were all involved in an animated conversation of some sort, which made staring at her all the more difficult yet all the more tempting.

He peaked around his fingers at Ron who was staring at him looking worried, _ I can't shake that feeling I got from him when we shook hands in the kitchen…it was something – dark._

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded sincerely concerned and when he pulled his hand away he noticed that all three of his friends were staring at him with worried expressions on their faces. Then she put her small delicate hand on his arm and he immediately felt a burst of dormant energy crackle silently throughout his body.

He turned his head to look at her face and when he saw her dilated pupils and flushed face he knew that she had felt it too.

_Oh bloody hell!_

Harry bolted out of the bed and across the room not stopping until he was in his bathroom with the door shutting violently behind him, he could hear Hedwig rattle her cage in surprise.

"Harry! Are you okay mate?" It was Ron and he was right outside the door.

_Get a grip Harry! You have to control this! She's Ron's girlfriend and your best friend - you can't just go around staring at her and getting a hard-on every time she touches you!_

"I'm not feeling too good at the moment Ron." Harry's voice reached a rather unfamiliar pitch and he covered his mouth in surprise.

_Did that come out of me!?_ Harry asked himself.

"Harry? Please let us in." Her voice, Harry trembled, that odd sensation ran through him again and he had to balance himself on the sink to keep himself from falling face first into the toilet. A low groan followed by a light thud on the bathroom door startled him.

"Hermione, are you alright!?" Ron again, but this time his voice had a bit more worry in it.

"Umm...yes, that was odd. I guess - well, I'm ok now I think." Hermione's voice sounded distant and rather unsure and it worried him.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry's voice was back to normal thankfully.

"I will be once you get out here Harry" She responded softly, and he could tell that she was leaning rather close to the door because it muffled her voice more than before.

"I'll be out in a moment, Hermione." He tried to sound confident and unaffected by her and he hoped that it worked.

"You promise?" Apparently it didn't and he nearly folded over himself at the worry and tenderness that laced her words.

"I promise Hermione." He squeaked out.

_Puberty sucks..._

He listened as she stepped away from the door, Ron had asked Hermione how she was feeling and she had mumbled her responses - he waited until he was sure they are on the other side of the bedroom before he sank to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them.

_This is fucking insane - I have to take control of myself. There can be no more of, well - whatever that was. Still - how did I do that? What the bloody hell was it? And why did it feel so damn good?_

Harry sighed one more time and hauled himself to his feet, pushing all the emotions to the back of his mind.

_I can do this. I've already got more things to worry about than any adult wizard, I don't need one more, especially if it's lusting or loving after Hermione._

Harry paused at this thought, his hand on the doorknob. _Love? Well I do love her, but – do I even know what love is? Real love that is._ He was sweating and he noticed that his hand was trembling slightly. _Odd - it's not that warm in here..._then it hit him like the proverbial ton of bricks. 

_Oh no fucking way! Stop it! You fancy Cho, yeah - that's right. Hah, take that hormone's._

With a surge of confidence that he really didn't feel and with a trembling hand, Harry opened the bathroom door and re-entered his bedroom, and immediately noticed that everyone was gone - except her. Sitting at his desk, wearing a tight fitting pink tank-top and even tighter hip-hugging white jeans, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

_Oh shit._

* * *

From her place at the desk Hermione watched him enter the bedroom, wondering what his reaction would be when he found that she was the only other person left in the room as Ron and Ginny had gone down for lunch and to her surprise it didn't take as long as she thought it would to get her answer. Harry looked around his room once before his eyes settled on her.

She fought back a smile as Harry's face went from totally blank to confused and then to looking absolutely terrified before finally his cheeks went red and he hung is head to hide his obvious embarrassment from her. 

_Gods - I could have some fun with this. At least I know now that it's not a one way thing, he's just a nervous around me as I am around him. I just need to know if it's for the same reasons though._

Hermione smiled at warmly and motioned for him to sit on the bed across from her, "Come on Harry, we should talk."

Harry fisted his hands together and shook his head, "Shouldn't we head on down for lunch, Hermione?"

She kept her smile in place and nodded, "In a minute we will - I promise. First I need to talk to you about what that was."

Harry's face drained of all color and stuttered a few times before finally, "What was what?"

Hermione fought back the blush that was threatening to overtake her and raised an eyebrow suggestively at him, "You know what I'm talking about Harry, when I touched you before you shot off like a Firebolt into the loo."

Harry dropped to the bed with a groan, grabbed a pillow and tried to subtly place it over his lap, "Oh...that, well - I'm not entirely sure what that was to be honest with you."

Hermione leaned forward and placed her hand on Harry's knee, which resulted in him closing his eyes tightly and tightening his hands around the pillow while Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a gasp as her body trembled as a wonderful burning sensation that started in her loins fanned out like a wild fire and rolled over body like a tidal wave.

_Oh Gods! That was - Bloody hell, is that what I think it was?! _

She pulled back after a moment and shook her head, "I-I don't know for sure what this is, b-but I can tell you what it feels like."

_Okay - now how do I say this to him without freaking him out?_

Harry opened his eyes - she was smirking at him, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

Hermione bit at her lip a moment before answering, "Harry - I felt that, whatever it was I felt it, and I'm embarrassed to admit that I have felt it before - well, in a way I have..."

_Just kill me now!_

She trailed off, her face was burning and she had begun to sweat in places that she didn't know she could sweat in and Hermione could tell by the expression on Harry's face that he had realized what she was referring to because his face and neck had flushed to the deepest shade of red that she had ever seen on a person before.

Harry leaned forward his mouth opening and closing a few times before he closed his eyes and shook his head. He leaned back again and with a strained voice asked her, "Did - was that...er...I mean - are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

_I knew he was smarter than he let on..._

Hermione nodded slightly and whispered, "You gave me an orgasm Harry - and I have no idea how."

_It's not wrong that I want him to do it again is it?_

Harry jumped off the bed which startled Hermione and began pacing around the room, "That's impossible! There is no way - you felt it wrong Hermione."

_Felt it wrong? What?_

He stopped and looked at her, "I don't understand it, but I know that isn't what I did; besides...how would you know if that is...er...exactly what I gave you?"

_Oh crap!_

Hermione blanched, "I'm umm…I have read books about the subject, I practiced some of the – well, the self…umm…I just know ok Harry?"

Harry's eyebrows arched into his hair line and for a moment she thought that Harry's emerald eyes were twinkling behind his rimmed glasses, "You've read _books_?"

_What? Like I was really going to tell him that a few nights a week I play with myself with an image of him parading around in tight fitting Gryffindor Red boxers in my head? Not bloody likely!_

Hermione lowered her head and fisted the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it flush against her breasts. She snapped her head up at the sound of Harry's groan, "What? What's wrong?"

Harry had placed both his hands over his face, "You! You just did that thing - with your shirt, and it brought attention, to-to...umm them!"

He finished the statement off by gesturing at her breasts wildly.

Hermione looked down and noticed that her breasts were pushing out against the t-shirt that she was practically pulling off herself. Immediately she released her hold on the shirt and looked back up at Harry, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to -"

_Shit! I might as well just ask him to grab hold of them...what the hell was I thinking!?_

Harry shook his head, "No...It's alright - I guess I should get used to you having those shouldn't I?"

Hermione smiled at him warmly, "Yeah, you might want to do that Harry. It's ok though, I completely understand."

Harry grinned, "You understand do you?"

_Oh I do..._

Hermione let her gaze wonder down his lean body stopping at the apex of his upper thighs and the impressive bulge that rested there. 

_Wow – I wonder if he's really that – Ugh! There goes another coherent thought._

She raised her eyes back to his face and off his flushed expression began giggling.

"I'm sorry Harry - I'm just teasing you." She said between fits of laughter.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a stern look, "I don't think I have ever seen this side of you before Hermione. What gives?"

She stopped laughing immediately, "No. I don't think you or I have ever seen this side of me before now."

_Can you figure it out Harry? Or do I have to say it - because I highly doubt we are ready for that yet..._

Hermione watched as he slowly understood the silent implication of her words. Her heart began to flutter as she watched Harry try to fight the smile but failed as his heart melting grin finally won and broke out across his face. He opened his mouth to say something that Hermione knew would change their lives forever, when suddenly his eyes glanced behind her and the warm grin quickly drooped into a troubled frown.

_That can't be good._

"Oh...umm...hey Ron, were just...uh...talking for a minute before heading down for lunch." Harry stammered.

Hermione felt her gut twist painfully and she slowly turned her head to see Ron standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and wearing a blank expression. She smiled feebly at him, "Hey - umm...we we're just heading down."

Ron looked between the two of them, his eyes narrowed for a moment and Hermione thought she saw a muscle in his jaw twitch, "Mum is keeping your lunch warm for now…"

Harry nodded quickly pushing his glasses back up on his nose, "Right – I'll just go and eat, I'm starving...eat a horse I could!"

Harry gave Hermione a little smile which she returned and walked out the door.

"What was that Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him curiously, "What was what Ron?"

_Ignore it and it will go away...that works right?_

Ron sighed, "The flirting thing you have going on with Harry. I mean don't get me wrong – I don't mind you flirting per se, but…" He paused and seemed to be going over the words in his head. "It's just you don't flirt like that with me and I'm sort of your boyfriend."

_He did not just say that._

Hermione rose to her feet quickly, her face red and her eyes clouded in anger, "Oh honestly Ron! We went on one tiny date – which you had to talk me into going with you on, and then on said date you were either not listening to what I was saying about the subjects that I cared about or you were off staring at a naked bloody statue whilst trying not to drool all over the floor!"

Ron's face went crimson and he tightened his hands into fists, "Oi! You selfish little brat! I had to endure two hours of you ramble on about 'subjects' that I listen to you talk about all term at school! Excuse me if I wanted to talk about something else, something that didn't have to do with school or Death Eaters or Harry-Bloody-Potter!"

He took a menacing step towards her, "I have feelings for you Hermione – I don't know why, but I do!"

Hermione shook her head sadly and her voice cracked with emotion, "I'm sorry Ron. I love you dearly I do – when we aren't at each others throats – but I don't have _those_ feelings for you. I just…I just don't, I'm sorry if that hurts you, and I know it must – and it hurts me to hurt you, but I don't feel the same way you do."

She observed wearily as Ron's expression switched from confusion to one of anger, "It's Harry isn't it? It's always fucking Harry!"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, _Yes - but I think if he knew now it would break us all apart._

"I'll take your silence as a yes!" Ron gritted his teeth and stomped away while throwing over his shoulder bitterly, "Don't bother inviting me to the fucking wedding – I only attend those for people that are my friends!"

Hermione stormed after him, "Damnit Ron! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please - just come back so we can talk civilly about this!"

She raced down the stairs after him, dreading that his course would take them right into the kitchen – which it did. Hermione tried to catch up with him but his legs were much longer than hers and when she saw Ron stalk into the kitchen and pause for a second, his head had turned to the left and then he was off again.

"You bloody bastard!" Ron's angry bellow gave her the speed she prayed was needed as she raced into the kitchen just as Ron stopped in front of a confused Harry and swung at his head which connected solidly with Harry's jaw knocking the other young man back a step.

"Ron! No!" Hermione thought the scream came from her, when in fact it came from her and the two other people who were standing in the kitchen – Molly and Ginny Weasley, whom were both looking terrified by Ron's actions.

"You just couldn't stand it could you!?" Ron roared as he swung at Harry again, who hadn't had a chance to recover from the first blow, and Hermione screamed again as the next punch, which caught Harry in the mouth, splattered some of his blood on the wall behind them.

Harry stumbled holding his hand to his lip, but again didn't go down and choked out, "What the hell is wrong with you Ron!?"

Hermione and the other two women dashed forward to separate the two boys when they ran straight into an invisible barrier, which shoved them back a few steps.

_What the hell? Who put this up?_

Hermione looked at her two best friends again and gasped when she caught sight of Harry's emerald eyes, glowing lightly in the poorly lit kitchen. Molly and Ginny each went for their wands as Hermione stared petrified at the scene before her.

Professor Snape's annoying voice rushed through her mind –"_These displays of wild magic are getting out of control."_

Ron stepped back involuntarily, or stumbled back from the expression on his face Hermione assumed it was the latter. 

_He must see it too. How are you doing this Harry? You don't have your wand..._

Harry took a step towards Ron - his arms were spread out to his sides and his palms open, "Ron – calm down. What is this about?"

Whatever Ron saw in Harry's eyes, it didn't distract him from his anger, "She was mine! Not yours! You just had to flash the scar and that bloody Boy-Who-Lived smile and you had her eating out of your hands!"

Hermione slapped her hand on the invisible wall in frustration, "Ron! Stop this please! Let's just talk ok? Don't hurt him!"

Ron shook his head, "Don't hurt him!? So going to happen. No – you want her Harry? You have to fight me for her!"

"Ronald Weasley! You get over here this instant!" Molly Weasley screeched indignantly while Ginny stood just behind her mother sobbing.

Ron ignored her and the other screams from Hermione and Ginny as he lunged at Harry who quickly sidestepped him and allowed Ron to fly past and tumble head first into the brick wall behind him. Hermione cringed as Ron's head made a dull thud noise on impact and he dropped to the tiled floor like a stone, unconscious. 

Harry squatted next to him and rolled him over onto his back, he quickly checked for a pulse and let a sigh of relief when Hermione figured that he had found one. Harry looked to the three women, his expression one of horror and shock.

"Someone want to tell me what that was all about?" He asked as he started to stand up and then stopped as he noticed that the girls were slapping their hands on some sort of barrier that had separated them from himself and Ron.

Hermione gave him a frustrated look, "Did you erect this Harry?"

He frowned at her, "Do you see a wand in my hand?"

They both paused at the double meaning behind their words - Harry shook his head and sighed and stepped over to the table to pick up his wand.

Hermione smiled a little, "Just get rid of it Harry, please?"

Harry nodded and waved his wand at the area in front of him and whispered, "_Finite Incantantum_."

Hermione reached out and felt nothing in front of her, and with a sigh of relief she ran forward past Harry and kneeled down by Ron. Molly reached her side a second later, her wand in hand checking her son over while Ginny stayed back her eyes still filled with tears and clutching at the hem of her pink skirt.

On the edge of her peripheral vision she saw Harry frowning at her with an unusual look in his eyes, while she tended to Ron. Hermione turned a little to see Harry back away until he hit the edge of the table.

After a few moments Molly looked up at Harry with a frown, "Harry – I'm not going to pretend that this is your fault, but do you have any idea why this happened?"

Hermione winced and answered before Harry could open his mouth, "Ron and I got into an argument – over Harry."

Harry pierced her with a look that made her stomach twist painfully, "Over me? What the hell did I do? And what was he yelling about – talking like a madman is what he was doing!"

Molly gasped, "Harry! Please – let's not raise our voices." She turned to face Hermione, "Why were you two fighting over Harry, dear?"

_Okay…here we go; this should just go over real well with his mother._

Harry sighed again, "Let me guess – he got mad because we were talking and he mistook it for flirting or whatever."

_We were flirting Harry..._

Hermione nodded sadly, "Then he - well he told me that I was his girlfriend, I mean we only had one date – and it wasn't really a good one at that – but who is he to _tell me_ that I'm his girlfriend?"

Hermione felt her stomach twist again as she watched Harry gently touch the cut on his lip which was bleeding rather badly. She stood up and walked to him and as she raised her hand to his face he took a step back with a frown on his face, she stopped and gave him a hurt look.

"What's…?" She stared to say but stopped at the look of frustration on his face. He leaned forward a little, his face now only a couple inches from hers – close enough that she could smell his unique scent and the mint smell still leftover from his toothpaste and it was intoxicating enough to make her mind spin enough that she didn't notice that she had started to raise her hand to place on his chest before his voice broke through the temporary confusion that his closeness had caused her and she dropped her hand in a flash.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so only she could hear, "But I think us _touching_ here with – well you know, it's not a good idea. I'll be fine, I swear."

_Right, not a good time or place to experience another orgasm – but he's hurt! I just want to help him!_

Harry smiled at her as if reading her mind, "I'll be ok Hermione – just help Mrs. Weasley with Ron, he needs it more than I do."

Hermione still didn't looked convinced, "But…"

Ginny stepped up beside Harry, "Come on Harry, let's go get you cleaned up. I…umm, need to speak with you anyway."

Harry looked between the two girls for a moment before slowly walking out of the kitchen – suddenly he turned around and quickly walked back to the table and picked up his plate of food, gave the girls another weak smile and silently left the kitchen.

Ginny faced Hermione with a knowing look, "I'll talk to him – and let you know what's going on, I need to ask him a favor anyway." She squeezed Hermione's arm gently, "It'll be alright - you'll see Hermione."

Hermione's eyes followed Ginny out of the kitchen, then turned and sat in a chair her eyes finally falling on Ron's unconscious form and his mother waving her wand slowly over him. _What the hell happened here?_ She thought to herself. _Ron's never acted like this before – ever._ Hermione frowned, propped her elbow on the table and laid her chin on her hand.

_This is not happening – Ron just attacked Harry and Harry somehow kept the three of us from interfering by conjuring an invisible barrier – without the aid of his wand! _

Ron's groan brought her attention back to him, "Is he going to be ok, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly Weasley frowned for a moment as she swept her wand over a slowly waking Ron. Seemingly satisfied with the results she bent down to Ron's face and Hermione gasped when she slapped him rather forcefully across one of his freckled cheeks. He groaned again but this time opened his eyes and immediately his hand flew to his forehead which was now rather red and swollen.

She turned to Hermione and spoke quietly, "Ron's going to be fine Hermione – nothing that a week de-Gnoming the garden back home won't fix!"

Hermione looked back at Ron who was now looking at her, his lip curling upwards in barely controlled anger. Molly looked between them for a moment before pushing herself up and shaking her head, "Ronald – I am seriously disappointed in you! When you calm down I seriously suggest you go apologize to Harry, he is your best friend."

"Harry is no longer my friend – so I don't think I will be apologizing to him anytime soon." Ron snapped through gritted teeth.

_Oh Ron...what has gotten into you?_

Hermione sighed and gave him a disapproving 'cluck' of her tongue before she finally stood up from her chair and walked rather quickly out of the kitchen.

* * *

Harry stood in his bathroom grimacing at his reflection in the mirror, his lip had just healed itself – thankfully after Ginny had already left, he wasn't sure if he was up to explaining to her why he could heal so fast without the aid of a wand. Of course, Harry himself doesn't understand why or how he is able to do it either. He gingerly touched the darkened area on his left cheek that hadn't yet begun to heal and winced as a sharp jolt of pain shot through him.

_What the fuck is his problem? He has never acted like that before – I don't care what he thought he saw between Hermione and I, it didn't deserve that sort of reaction. _ Harry wrinkled his brow,_ Okay maybe I might have acted the same way - but I would have at least let him talk before caving his face in._

Harry ran his hands through the water for a moment, turned it off and grabbed the towel over the sink and dried his hands. He turned and walked back into his bedroom his mind going back once again to the incident with Ron in the kitchen. Harry shivered as he remembered the emotions he felt coming off Ron in waves – anger, betrayal, jealousy. All usual emotions, but what had caught Harry by surprise wasn't that he actually felt Ron's emotions but that he felt an underlying factor that was urging those emotions to the surface – a factor that really had little to do with Hermione and himself. To Harry, it felt dark – or rather twisted and not exactly evil, but dark nonetheless.

_I should ask him about it, if we ever speak to each other again that is..._

Harry stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of Hermione standing in the doorway, her bottom lip trembling and wringing her hands.

_Uh oh_

"Hey." He muttered.

"Hey." She replied quietly.

_Yes this is going well..._

She looked at him oddly for a moment before taking a deep breath and then she was off, "Are you ok? I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I didn't know Ron would react that way – and he hit you Harry! What the hell! He had no reason to do that, I'm not his property, I'm not even his girlfriend for Merlin's sake!"

_Well obviously Ron didn't get the memo..._

Hermione stepped forward into the room and ran a hand through her shortened hair, pulling her bangs away from her face, allowing Harry to gaze at her angelic face for just a minute before she stopped in front of him and began talking again.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. The things he said – I don't know what got into him, but I know it scared me, and I don't like being scared of Ron. I mean I know I don't feel for him like he feels for me, but he is still one of my best friends and I love him dearly, but to actually be afraid of him…it just doesn't make any sense."

"I forgot how much I missed your tangents Hermione" Harry blurted out.

_Oopps…_

Hermione tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him, "Right. I honestly don't see you missing me go off like this."

Harry shook his head and smiled, "No – I do, oddly enough I find it very comforting."

Hermione blushed and tried to hide the smile that threatened to overtake her by biting down on her lip. 

Harry leaned down and whispered, "Come on – you know you want to smile at that. It was truly sincere and to be honest, I could do with one of your smiles right now."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she hugged him tightly, "Thank you Harry – I don't know what I…just thank you."

Harry was thanking all the Gods in the heavens that whatever was going on physically between he and Hermione didn't show its face at that moment, because it would have robbed him of a hug that warmed him through to his soul - causing his stomach to flip strangely and his heart to flutter for some odd reason. He hugged her back tightly, enjoying the feel of her body against his, her soft curves blending perfectly with his firmer body.

"It's ok Hermione." He whispered into her hair, "About before…"

Hermione pulled away slightly, leaving one of her arms around his waist and the other resting gently on his broad chest, absently tracing along the firm ridges of his pectoral muscles. She looked up into his face and gasped.

"Harry! Your face – it's healing, like right now! Here in front of me. How?" She gasped again as she touched his jaw that was now completely healed.

_Bloody hell! Why now?_

Harry tried to pull away to hide his embarrassment but Hermione held him tightly against her, "Harry – did you know that you could do this?"

He nodded and mumbled, "It started happening earlier this summer."

With a look of amazement on her face, she ran her hand down his cheek, "You haven't told anyone about this yet?"

Harry didn't notice that his hands had somehow lowered to her hips and he was lightly tugging on her belt loops when he answered, "No, and before you ask – Yes I was going to tell you but only after I had talked to Dumbledore about it."

Hermione smiled wickedly and poked him in the ribs gently, "Of course, I completely understand, don't bother telling your best friend that you can heal yourself without a wand... yes it makes sense."

Harry snorted and hugged her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest and Harry could have sworn that he heard Hermione sniffing him.

Hermione shifted slightly in his arms bringing her lower abdomen in contact with his suddenly rock hard penis, he groaned and out of some inborn instinct she burrowed even closer against him and his erection stiffened even more.

_Oh fuck - What is she doing to me?_

"Harry…" She moaned his name against his chest. "I think – I think we should…"

Harry gritted his teeth and moaned, "Gods Hermione – what are you doing to me?"

She wiggled her hips and his penis suddenly came into contact with her pubic bone - she grabbed a fistful of Harry's shirt and gasped, "Damnit…this feels _really_ good...but Harry – we should...we should _really_ stop."

Harry nodded, placed his hands on her shoulders and reluctantly stepped away, she moaned at his departure but didn't try to reclaim her position, although Harry could tell by the look on her face; her cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink and her pupils were dilated, that she wanted very much to continue what they were doing and that made him to kiss her so badly that he suddenly found himself leaning his head closer to hers and to his joy she was doing the same, and everything would have gone perfectly if not for -

"Filthy, Dirty Blood Traitors!! Get Out Of My House!! Damn Fools!!" The screeching voice of Mrs. Black's painting halted their progress and ruined what Harry thought was a perfect moment.

_I'm going to toss that damn painting in the tub. _

Hermione shook her head, licked her lips and smiled at him, "We should probably talk about this later – after the reading of the will tonight."

Harry opened his mouth – found that he couldn't string together a sentence and just settled for nodding at her while Hermione looked down at the impressive bulge straining against his jeans and shivered, "Yeah – after the reading we can…talk."

_Fucking bloody git! Speak! It's not difficult, just open your mouth and talk!_

Harry nodded again and she giggled, "Well, I better go – I need to take a shower and umm…get some things done before tonight."

_Say something you wanker!_

Hermione smiled at him warmly almost as if she were inviting him to join her, "I'll see you later Harry."

She took a few tentative steps backwards, not taking her eyes off of him before suddenly turning and dashing out of the room.

Harry smiled to himself, "Hermione and I just – we just…what did we just do?"

_We _ _were grinding against each other_, Harry thought to himself with a stupid grin. He liked the sound of that, Hermione grinding against him, her moaning and wiggling her hips, her breasts crushed against his chest trying to get closer to feel more of him – Ron punching him in the jaw, screaming that Hermione was his, dropping to the floor unconscious after slamming head first into the wall.

_Fucking shit – good timing that was…_

Harry sighed, "Bloody hell – thanks a lot Ron, now I feel guilty."

* * *

August 7th, 8:30 P.M.

Hermione adjusted her pink silk top so that it covered her stomach and flattened out her black skirt to get rid of the creases that had developed after she fell asleep for a couple hours on her bed; she ran her hands through her hair making sure that nothing was out of place - took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway leading to the Drawing Room.

She stopped just outside the room and looked inside - immediately noticing Harry who stood towards the center of the room and smiled to herself as she watched the young wizard who was speaking quietly with Professor Dumbledore. She thought he was probably talking about the occurrences that went on early in the day with Ron and his quick healing without a wand. She smiled at Harry's choice of clothing for the evening. He was wearing a long-sleeved black button down shirt and a rather fetching pair of black khaki pants with black dress shoes, and to her he looked absolutely delicious. His hair was feathered back and Hermione found it very attractive and rather grown-up looking, although she preferred the usual style he kept it in - messy and untamable - but she would take what she could get.

She looked around the rest of the room which was filled with people talking pleasantly with one another; Severus Snape stood off to one side of the room listening to something that Narcissa Malfoy was saying. Hermione pondered her presence for a moment before remembering that she was Sirius Black's cousin. She was thankful that Draco Malfoy wasn't here for the reading – she wasn't sure she would have been able to handle the testosterone explosion that would have occurred between Harry, Ron and Draco.

Speaking of Ron, he was standing the corner on the far side of the room with the twins, Fred and George and they looked to be talking very animatedly about something. He actually looked happy, and for a fleeting moment Hermione considered walking over and speaking with him, but the images of Ron hitting and screaming at Harry flashed through her mind and once again her anger at him resurfaced. She growled to herself and walked into the room quickly finding herself at Harry's side, Dumbledore smiled at her warmly, his eyes twinkling.

"Good evening Hermione." He said bowing his head slightly. "You are looking rather lovely tonight."

She blushed and lowered her head, "Thank you Headmaster."

Harry glanced at her and smiled, "Yes, she is looking rather beautiful tonight, isn't she?"

Hermione gave him a beaming smile and touched his arm, "Thank you – looking quite handsome yourself Harry."

Harry's cheeks flushed pink for a moment and smiled, "Yeah – Remus said that this would be more appropriate for tonight then my dress robes. Although I'm thinking about asking Mrs. Weasley to cut my hair..."

Hermione winked, "Yes - don't get me wrong I love your hair, but it's just too long, I can barely see your face."

Harry snorted, "Yeah - is seeing my face a good thing?"

Hermione nodded and tightened her hold on his arm, "Absolutely!" She glanced at Dumbledore before adding, "Did you speak with the Professor yet Harry?"

Dumbledore answered for him, "Yes he did Hermione, and I must say that it is rather remarkable – and I was quite hoping that you and Harry would like to do some research on the subject."

Harry smiled knowingly, "I don't think she'll have a problem with that Headmaster."

Hermione nodded her head vigorously, "I would love to! We can get started tomorrow morning if that is ok?"

"That would be fine Hermione." Harry said and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore turned his head towards the door and smiled, "Ah – Mr. Tasker is here, he is the representative for Sirius' estate and will be reading the will. Come let us take our seats."

Harry took her arm and led her to a seat next to his; Remus Lupin smiled at them as they passed by him. She returned his smile then looked off to her left to find Ron staring at them, his eyes narrowed and his clenching his fists that were resting in his lap. She ignored him and allowed Harry to sit her before he sat down in his own seat next to her. 

She looked around at the rather large group of people who were sitting at the full-sized round table in the center of the room. Clockwise from her left sat Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, followed by Ginny, Fred and George and then Ron. On Ron's left and by the look of utter contempt on his face, was Severus Snape; followed by Mrs. Malfoy then to her surprise Nymphadora Tonks, _That's right – she's also another of Sirius' cousins_, Hermione thought to herself. Tonks smiled at her cheekily and looked from her to Harry then winked, Hermione stifled a giggle. Next to Tonks was Albus Dumbledore followed by Mr. Tasker and then finally Harry and herself.

Mr. Tasker was a short man, with balding white hair and blue eyes that sat behind a large pair of bifocals; he was standing at what would be the head of the table with Harry on his left. Placed in front of him was a file filled with paperwork and something Hermione had only seen once before in her life – a Pensive. 

_I wonder if Sirius recorded his will in a Pensive…Oh Gods. How will Harry react to that?_

She glanced at Harry and found him staring at the Pensive with a frown on his face. The look of sadness on his face broke her heart, her hand sought out his under the table, and she gave him a reassuring squeeze and intertwined their fingers together.

_When did his hands get so big?_

He smiled at her gratefully and to her great surprise didn't remove his hand from hers; instead he pulled her hand onto his lap and held it there. She smiled and turned to face Mr. Tasker who had just cleared his throat and begun to speak.

"Thank you all for coming this evening – I will begin this evening by telling you all that the Black Family Estate is both very large and very well off." He paused to lean forward and press a switch on the Pensive, "However, I think Mr. Black himself will do a better job than myself of telling you all that."

Hermione wasn't the only one that gasped as a life-sized but transparent replica of Sirius Black appeared standing over the table, peering down at them. He looked just like she remembered, his hair long and black, his handsome face showing the strain of 13 years in Azkaban prison but still retaining the strength and willpower to carry on not only for himself but for Harry as well.

He cleared his throat and smiled warmly, "Greetings – if you all are seeing this, then I reckon I am dead." He paused and Harry gripped her hand a little tighter, "Now – I can imagine this might come as a shock to most of you but I realized not long after I…or rather Albus decided that it would be best that I remain here at my family's mansion; that I needed to be responsible and get my affairs in order."

He reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled out a scroll which he unrolled, after a moment of reading it over he began speaking again in a much somber tone, "Before I begin – Harry, there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't give to be by your side during the times to come." Sirius paused again and wiped a transparent tear from his eye. "Unfortunately – fate bloody well sucks. I know you Harry, I can guess that you are blaming yourself for whatever killed me – but don't, more than likely I am the cause of my own death, and if by some chance that my death was the end result of saving yours…then I would die a thousand times over just to see you safe."

Hermione watched Harry fight back the tears as Sirius continued, "At least I am with James and Lily again – I truly believe that, and Remus old boy I hope that I don't see you up here for long time."

Sirius seemed to regain his composure and looked once again at the scroll in his hands, "Now unto business – I daresay that the Black Estate is one of - if not the wealthiest estate in all of Britain, of course Mr. Tasker will be able to either confirm or deny that. Okay, here we go: To my cousins Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks (Yes I know my dear Nymphadora that you despise that name but I figure I can get away with it now seeing as that I am dead) I leave them each two shares of the Black Family trust; now I am not entire sure what a share is worth – again Mr. Tasker will help with that, but I am sure it's quite a lot."

He paused again and his eyes went wide, "Forgot I put her in here – oh well, she is family. Dear Narcissa, I leave you and your son Draco one share apiece - but there is a stipulation of sorts, if it comes to the knowledge of Mr. Tasker that Lucius in anyway gets his filthy-Death Eater hands on it, you will forfeit both your share and Draco's, I'm sorry but it is my money and these are my rules."

Remus grunted while Narcissa merely sneered at Sirius as he continued, "To my second cousins – Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave their family 2 shares along with the vast amount of Herbology tools and books that I am sure that Molly will put to good use."

Molly smiled tenderly as she wiped away a tear with her handkerchief.

Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Also – to Fred and George Wesley, I leave to them the three crates of tricks, toys and gadgets left over from my Marauder days that I am positive they will find extremely useful. Make me proud boys!"

The twins gaped in awe at the image of Sirius.

"Wicked."

"Cool."

"To Ginny Weasley…" Sirius continued, "I leave her the Black Family enchanted record player – I know you enjoyed listening to it last summer Ginny and I do hope that you enjoy it for the rest of your life." Ginny beamed and nodded thankfully at Sirius.

"To Ron Weasley – I leave my autographed Quidditch Ball Set, signed by the Hall of Fame Keeper for the Chuddley Cannon's Derik Varstow – keep it safe Ron, it's very much priceless."

Ron nearly leaped out of his chair with excitement and Hermione noticed that even Harry couldn't help but smile at Ron's good fortune. Sirius paused for a moment again, and peered at the scroll before looking up and smiling, "To Hermione Granger – it came to my attention, don't worry Harry I won't tell her it was you, that you rather loved the Black Family library, of course I thought it was rather obvious – but you and I both know how dense Harry can be about some things don't we Hermione?"

Sirius winked at her. Oh _Gods – I forgot that I had told him how I felt about Harry during Christmas break..._

Hermione glanced at Harry who was blushing, "So – seeing as how it makes you happy, I leave all of it…to you." Hermione gasped, "There is to my knowledge over 250,000 volumes of works in that library, making it the largest personal collection of magical knowledge in all of Britain. Use it wisely my dear. Oh, and before I forget I also leave to the Granger family one share Black Family Trust for Hermione's continued education at Hogwarts and one share to Hermione herself to continue her education after Hogwarts or to just throw one hell of a graduation party."

_Oh Gods! Oh my - Thank you Sirius..._

Harry chuckled and Hermione pinched his thigh under the table which made him jerk a little in his chair. Tonks gave Hermione a strange look then winked at her again.

Sirius stopped speaking and began to pace around the table, "To Severus Snape – I offer my apologies for a childhood filled with torment and embarrassment, in the end I hope we both find peace Severus – I also leave to Severus the immense Black Family potions laboratory which resides in the basement – I think you will enjoy that Severus, despite our differences, you were the greatest potions master I have ever known."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed that the Professor appeared to be touched by this statement as he was no longer sneering.

Sirius stopped in front of Remus and looked down at his old friend, "Remus – you and James were my dearest friends, and I thank you for straightening James and I out and not letting my petty jealousy over him getting the girl come between us." 

_What girl? Harry's father and Sirius fought over a girl?_

Remus closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath, "To you my friend, I leave 2 shares of the Black Family Trust, permanent sanctuary here at Number 12 Grimmuald Place and a lifetime of wolfs bane that Severus has already agreed to brewing for you as long as it is required."

Sirius stood back up and walked towards Dumbledore, "To Albus Dumbledore, I leave one share of the Black Family Trust that is to be donated in my name and be used to purchase Defense Against the Dark Arts material, because Merlin knows the students are sorely lacking in that area - Oh and two shares more that will be donated to the House of Gryffindor and their Quidditch team for new brooms and equipment. I don't think there will be any problem kicking the crap out of the other houses - especially Slytherin, please be sure to bury them deep and on a regular basis."

Ron snorted out loud.

Sirius frowned and kneeled in front of Harry, "This is the hardest one – Harry, I have loved you like my own since the day you came into this world. I never went a day without seeing you and I regret not having noticed the way you shied away from Peter when you were a baby, because if I had you would not have grown up the way you did. I regret not having been there for you while you were growing up - I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep my promise to your parents and watch over you...or see you get married and have children of your own one day and..."

Sirius broke off, obviously overcome with emotion. He took a breath and continued as Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek - her heart breaking for the precious time that was stolen from Harry and his Godfather.

"To you Harry – I leave the remaining five shares of the Black Family Trust as well as the residence at Number 12 Grimmuald Place – also I leave to you what has been entrusted to me since before I went to Azkaban. To you Harry Potter I leave the ancestral home of James and Lily Potter and all the lands surrounding it, which incase you didn't know…is the entirety of Godric's Hollow."

Hermione saw Dumbledore tense and Remus Lupin clench his fists, "Harry – there is a history there, one that you must discover, because I believe that in the end it will help you realize who you are, I know you will use whatever…resources are available to you."

_Why did they react that way?_ Hermione asked herself.

Sirius stood up and walked back to the center of the table, "Harry there is one last thing – I want you to live, I want you to find love. Don't let Dumbledore or Snape or anyone else dictate how you should live your life, listen to their counsel but then decide for yourself, and whatever you do Harry – don't ever let that damned prophecy decide your fate, it's your life, live and die on your own terms. Find joy and love and hold on to them Harry - they are the most precious things in this world, protect them. Keep your friends close Harry, always…"

Prophecy...what prophecy? I thought it was broken before it could be heard. She turned to look at Harry, whose face had gone white and the eyes the Hermione loved so much were now glancing around the table nervously.

_What is going on?_

Sirius bowed gracefully, "As our American friends say - That's all folks – and please tip your waiter."

And with a barely audible snap – Sirius Black left this world for the final time.

Silenced reigned for a few moments before Ron spoke up, "Are we rich?? How much did he leave us exactly?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Do you really think now is the time for this Ron?"

Ron glared at her, "I think it's a perfect time Hermione – Mr. Tasker is right here now, he can answer for us…"

The short man shuffled through some papers until he found the one he was looking for, "Ah yes here it is. Now in regards to a single share…let's see – alright then, a single share of the Black Family Estate after appropriate taxes are subtracted equals 145,000 Galleons."

Ron and the twins jumped out of their seats and began dancing around the room, ignoring Molly's evil glare. "Boy's show some respect!"

Ron looked at Harry, crossed his arms over his chest and bitterly asked, "So how much did Harry get?

_That inconsiderate fucking git!_ Hermione thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at Ron. _ I have about had it with him!_

Molly had had enough as well, "Ronald Weasley! Your behavior is unacceptable!"

Harry stood up, leaned over the table and spoke coolly, "No – it's alright, I'm rather curious myself…Mr. Tasker would you please inform me of my inheritance, the total worth please."

Mr. Tasker cleared his throat and began shuffling through his papers again. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and whispered, "What are you doing Harry?"

_You're playing right into his hands if you do this..._

Harry looked at her innocently, "I'm just curious Hermione – oh and Mr. Tasker please include the Potter Trust that I inherited from my parents after Voldemort murdered them."

Every person in the room except Dumbledore and Harry flinched at the Dark Lord's name and Hermione noticed that Ron had gone a bit pale and frowned when he heard him say that his parents were murdered.

_That's right Ron – Murdered! How's that guilt taste? Bastard. Gods - What is going on with you Ron?_

Mr. Tasker spoke up, "Well...taking into effect the five shares from Mr. Black and the current value of the residence of Number 12 Grimmuald Place and Lands of Godric's Hollow – that comes to….two point five million galleons in monetary value plus the ten point four million galleon value of the property and lands here and also at Godric's Hollow and finally taking into account the – lets see…the three million galleons left in the Potter Trust that comes to a grand total of fifteen point nine million galleons."

_Oh my...That's a lot of money._

Hermione thought Ron's jaw would come unhinged if he kept it that open much longer.

Ron shut his mouth and glared at Harry, "Just had to rub it in didn't you? Just had to one up everyone!"

_Oh no! Ron - what's happened to you?_

Harry slammed his fist on the table the sound echoing loudly throughout the room and nearly caused the table to fold in on itself, Molly jumped up from her chair in shock clutching her chest, "Damn you Ron! I don't know what the bloody hell your problem is – but hear this. You want all that money – then you can _fucking_ take it. I would give it all to you if it meant that I could have just one more minute with my parents and Sirius."

Hermione gripped Harry's arm hoping to keep him from leaping across the table and tackling Ron. Harry glanced at her for a moment and she had hoped that he would relax, but the look on his face told her that he was angry as hell and whatever he was about to say needed to be said.

_Here we go..._

Hermione stepped closer to Harry and placed her hand on the small of his back hoping - praying that she could give him any kind of strength or support as Harry opened his mouth and let it all out.

"I am tired of your petty jealousy Ron…tired of your immaturity and tired of you thinking that I am always trying to buy or use my so-called fame to my advantage. As my friend I would think that you know by now how much I hate this fucking scar! You want that too Ron? You want everything that goes with it? The nightmares, the sleepless nights or how about hearing your mother scream every other night, begging Voldemort to spare me, to kill her instead! You want my life Ron? You can fucking have it! I will gladly take yours, I will happily take advantage of having a family that loves and protects me over what I have right now, you fucking petty, immature, jealous prat!"

Harry's voice boomed throughout the room as is someone had cast the _Sonorus _charmupon him - Immediately following Harry's outburst the Drawing Room was blanketed in silence - Dumbledore now stood with a look of disappointment on his withered face while the others remained seated with facial expressions ranging from shock to amusement - _Fuck you Snape_, Hermione thought bitterly. 

Ron however, stood in the same place, but he had gone completely white and was twitching ever so slightly. Hermione ignored the others - what mattered to her was Harry and Ron, and she had a dreadful feeling that their precious friendship was truly over.

Harry's face was red and his breathing heavy as he jabbed a finger at Ron, "You can have it all Ron – take it."

With those words Harry said glanced wearily at Hermione and stormed out of the Drawing Room ignoring Molly's attempts to console him. 

Hermione fixed Ron with a viscous glare and through gritted teeth said, "Whatever your problem is Ron – fix it…because if you don't, you wont only lose Harry as your friend, but me as well." Then with tears in her eyes she ran after Harry knowing exactly where he was headed.

To Be Continued...


	4. Bound

Author Notes: LOL, ok the man boobs thing - that was a typo, it was supposed to be "Manly Boobs" which are toned pecs - it is a term that has been used in other fandom's on the net, I just forgot to add the 'ly'. My bad. The reason Mrs. Malfoy was at the will hearing is because she is Sirius blood relative and had a legal right to be there, not even Dumbledore could prevent her from coming, regardless of whether or not the mansion is still the HQ of the OoTP, which I also haven't said if it still was. Also, thanks for Adam for the beta -- he's a peach!

Disclaimer: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Love is an energy - it can neither be created nor destroyed. It just is and always will be, giving meaning to life and direction to goodness...Love will never die._  
-Bryce Courtney 

Chapter Four: Bound

* * *

August 7th, 10:00 P.M.

Hermione stepped out onto the back porch and closed the door behind her as quietly as possible. The night air was colder than it should have been for late August and Hermione found herself unconsciously rubbing her hands over her arms in order to warm them. She peered out into the back yard and found him immediately, his tall, masculine form silhouetted by one of the many Glitter Lights that decorated the yard. He was standing with his back to her, looking up into the cloudless night sky, his hands buried in the pockets of his trousers and quietly shuffling his feet.

_He looks so lost._

She hesitated a moment, uncertain if he would welcome her presence after what had just happened in the Drawing Room, and didn't welcome the idea of him blowing up at her like he had Ron. 

"I won't bite your head off, Hermione - I...I could use someone to talk to." She almost didn't hear him, his voice sounded so distant and filled with despair that her knees nearly buckled and before she realized what she was doing, she quickly went to his side and took his hand in her own.

"Harry..." She whispered.

He turned to look at her, behind his wire-rimmed glasses his eyes brimmed with tears, "I can take it anymore Hermione - all these things...everything, it's weighing on me and I don't think I can carry it all...I just know I'm going to break soon, but I also know that if I do - If I do, everything will end."

_Everything will end? What's he talking about?_

Hermione pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear and squeezed his hand, "Harry. You are the strongest person I have ever known, but you don't have to carry the burden alone - I know what Ron did in there was wrong." She made a face and continued, "And I doubt that I will ever forgive him for that, but you have people who love you, and I know that Ron loves you too, he's just being an enormous git right now. The people in that house love you so much - I love you Harry, you must know that. And because we love you, we are here to help you, to listen and support you when you need it."

_Don't bring up that wall Harry - don't let my loving you scare you away._

She watched his face for any sort of reaction, something that would tell her she was getting through to him, but still the same distant and distraught look clouded his handsome features.

"Hermione - believe me I appreciate that, Gods do I appreciate it, but..." Harry trailed off as if trying to find the right words to continue. "It does help a little I guess, to hear that people sincerely love me and care about my well-being. I honestly count you among that group Hermione and I feel the same way about you."

She beamed at him and tightened her grip on his hand but also noticed his hesitation and called him on it, "But...?"

Harry lowered his head, "The thing is - most of those people in there...I'm not entirely sure if their love for me is as genuine as yours." Off her stricken look he quickly carried on, "Remus I know cares for me, I don't question him at all. It's just that the others...they know things Hermione, things that you don't know about me..."

Hermione quickly went over in her mind the few things that she didn't know about the young man standing before her, suddenly Sirius' passionate speech to Harry about not letting a prophecy lead his life flashed through her mind, and she realized that she knew next to nothing about the prophecy in which he spoke of.

_Oh Gods...the prophecy._

She voiced her realization hoping that her voice didn't betray the fear that had begun to squirm its way through her, "The prophecy. You know it… don't you?"

Harry looked stricken and took a step back but didn't let go of her hand and she silently took that as a good sign. To her relief he nodded once and continued, "Yes...but I can't tell you. I _want_ to tell you believe me I do. But if I do, if you knew what I know then you would become an even bigger target for Voldemort than you already are."

_I'm not sure if I should be angry at his stubbornness or swooning because he is once again trying to protect me._

She stepped closer and gently placed her hand on his chest, ignoring for the time being the way he trembled at her touch. "Ok...for now I won't ask, but you will tell me eventually Harry… soon. I don't like being kept in the dark especially if it's something that concerns you."

Harry covered her hand with his and held it against his chest, "Deal."

Hermione beamed up at him, "Good. Now, you want to talk about what went on in there?"

Harry flushed with embarrassment and looked down at his feet, "I don't know really. Usually I just let those things roll off me...but hearing them from Ron. It was like he was sticking a knife in my gut and twisting it around just to see what kind of reaction he would get."

Hermione flinched involuntarily at the image, "Harry, I'm not judging what you did. Any normal person would have done the same thing, I just don't want you feeling guilty for reacting the way you did. For some reason Ron has gone off the deep end, and if I wasn't so infuriated at him I would worry more about his behavior."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Except I am worried about him Hermione, that back there," He motioned towards the mansion with his free arm, "That was not the Ron we know...something is going on with him."

Hermione chewed at her lip for a moment then nodded, "Ok, we can add it to the number of things that we will begin researching tomorrow."

Harry smiled a bit and shook his head, "It's a good thing Sirius gave you that library, I would have had no idea what to do with it." He looked thoughtfully at her for a time and asked. "So, do you have any plans on moving the books someplace else?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why would I move them? They seem to be quite content where they are now."

Harry lowered his head again and mumbled, "I only meant that obviously you don't want to keep them here where you won't be able to put them to use."

_Ahh...I see how it is._

Hermione placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head back up to look into his eyes, "Well - I've decided to keep them here, it will give me another excuse to spend time here."

Harry grinned at her and she felt her knees start to wobble and found it difficult to take her eyes off his full lips, "You need an excuse to come here and visit me?"

_Harry, you really need to stop smiling at me like that._

Hermione balanced herself as quickly as possible and smiled at him, "Of course not...but if I kept visiting you here with the only reason being to see you, my parents might start to think something was going on."

Harry's brow wrinkled in confusion, "Something like what?" He asked as he placed his hands on her hips and tugged her closer to him.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the intimacy of his movement and she fought back the blush as she stammered her response. "I-umm...well, they would think, that we were you know..."

The corners of Harry's lips quirked up a little, "No, I don't know."

_Damn you Harry, you know exactly what I am talking about!_

Hermione glared at his expression and lightly slapped his chest, "Oh honestly, Harry! They would think we were a couple - as in dating."

Harry leaned closer towards her, "Is...Is that really a bad thing? I mean it's not like people haven't assumed that before."

_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

Hermione smiled shyly, "Well no, it wouldn't be a bad thing for people to assume that."

Harry sighed and leaned a little closer to her, "Good - because there is something I think we should talk about."

Hermione bit at her lip nervously, "Ok...do you want to go inside or something?"

Harry shook his head quickly and tightened his grip on her hips, "No, I might lose my nerve if we do..."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded,_ this is it! Ok, breathe girl. Just breathe and relax and most importantly remember to breathe. _Harry returned her smile with one of his own and took a deep breath. Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest like a stampede of hippogriffs and her stomach felt as if it were turning over on itself.

"Ok." He started. "I guess I should start by saying that about a month ago I started to recognize some feelings that...that I had been having for awhile."

Harry fixed his eyes on some far away point over her shoulder, "I think - what I'm trying to say Hermione is that I have -"

"Harry?" Hermione groaned when she heard the weathered voice. _Dumbledore! Oh why now!?_ She and Harry turned to face Dumbledore who stood alone on the porch in his purple and blue robes with his eyes twinkling behind the half-moon glasses that sat on the end of his nose.

Dumbledore stepped gracefully down from the porch and began to walk towards them, "I apologize for interrupting your conversation." He paused to smile at her and Harry. "But I do have something rather important to discuss with Harry before I leave for the evening."

Hermione hid her disappointment behind a frown, "Of course Professor." She looked back to Harry who appeared to be thinking something over in his head. She squeezed his hand and started to walk back towards the mansion when Harry tugged her back.

"Actually Professor - I think it's about time that I stop hiding things from Hermione." She closed her eyes in relief. _Finally._

Hermione opened her eyes and with apprehension looked between Harry and Dumbledore, "Harry if the Professor doesn't feel that I should know anything, then I shouldn't know anything."

Dumbledore regarded her carefully for a moment, the mysterious twinkle never leaving his eyes. Harry twined his fingers with hers and turned her to face him and when she saw the warmth and affection in his eyes she had to nearly physically force back the urge to kiss him breathless. "To be honest with you Hermione - it's not his decision to make. Isn't that right Professor?"

Hermione swiveled her head around to look at Dumbledore who was nodding, "That is correct Harry. However, I wish to emphasize to you that if anyone else besides yourself and I know the severity of the issues they would be placed in immediate danger." 

_Immediate danger? Like I'm not already in enough danger being a Muggle-born and being so close to Harry..._

Harry placed his hand on her chin and gently turned her head back around to face him, "If you don't feel that you can -"

Hermione smiled softly at him, "Harry - there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. That should be obvious by now don't you think so?"

Harry frowned at her, "Are you absolutely certain Hermione? You already have enough to worry about just by being my friend."

She felt her insides melt at the protective tone of his voice._ Great big over-protective git, _She thought to herself.Hermione placed her hand on his cheek and nodded, "I am certain Harry. You are my best friend and I love you so from now on..."

Harry picked up where she had trailed off, "We no longer keep anything from each other - anything."

Hermione's eyes widen at the implication of his words and wanted so much to hug him to her and never let him go, "I will never keep anything from you Harry - not again."

_And as soon as we finish speaking with Professor Dumbledore I am telling you exactly how I feel._

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I am quite pleased with your devotion to each other, as you know Harry you will need it in the times to come."

They smiled at the old wizard and with their hands still intertwined, followed Dumbledore back to the porch.

* * *

Seated around a glass porch table, Dumbledore looked from Harry to Hermione and back to Harry with a small wistful smile on his face; a smile that really bugged Harry to no end. The hand that was holding Hermione's began to sweat and he was positive that she would notice and decide it was the most disgusting thing she had ever felt. As if she had read his mind, Hermione gently squeezed his hand.

_Thank you, Merlin._ Harry thought to himself as felt a wave of warmth rush through his body.

Dumbledore leaned forward and placed his hands, palms down on the table top. "First I would like to discuss what Sirius left for you in his will." The old wizard paused for a moment to apparently collect his thoughts before continuing. "To be more precise Harry, I wish to speak with you about the land at Godric's Hollow that was left to you."

Harry frowned, "Why? It's rather obvious that it was going to be left to me anyway - I just wish that it hadn't been done in this fashion."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "He's right Professor; logically Harry would have inherited that land at one point in the future, but I noticed that when Sirius mentioned it in his will, you didn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "You are correct Ms. Granger, and please understand when I say this Harry, but I do not feel that you are ready for the secrets surrounding that stretch of land."

_He is NOT going to do this to me again...he promised me!_

Harry fixed Dumbledore with an annoyed glare, "No disrespect Professor, but we both know what has happened in the past when you felt I wasn't ready to be informed about my history...and my future. It turned out very badly."

Hermione looked at him worriedly, "What are you talking about?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Are you absolutely certain that you wish for her to know this Harry?"

_Okay, moment of truth Hermione..._

Harry didn't respond to his mentor and instead turned around in the chair and faced Hermione, "Alright - I'm going to say this Hermione, and I'm not sure exactly how you will respond, but I need for you to know."

The sound of Hermione's chair scrapping along the porch as she scooted closer to Harry rattled into the night, "You can trust me Harry."

The young wizard looked in her deep brown eyes and recited that words that now defined his destiny, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Harry watched her face closely, looking for any kind of reaction that would tell him that she thought holding his hand right now was a mistake and that being his best friend was utterly out of the question not to mention that the hope of them someday being so much more was just a fanciful dream.

Several quiet moments passed before Hermione finally made a sound reminiscent of a squeak and threw her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She let out a small sob before pulling away and looking into Harry's eyes.

"Harry...Gods - you have to kill him." She fixed him with a hard look, "We have to get your training up Harry, and you have to get better and stronger. You have to be ready Harry. I'll start going through that library at once, we need to find spells and techniques that will make you ten times the wizard he ever was. I will need to learn them as well, I'm not going to leave you fight him alone, no - there's not a chance I'm letting that happen."

Harry felt the burning behind his eyes and fought to maintain control, but found it difficult to do so after her emotional speech, "Hermione - you're not afraid to be around me after hearing this?"

She gave him a funny look, "Afraid? Harry why would I be? For Merlin's sake Harry, I lo - you're my best friend! I promised you that I wouldn't ever leave your side...and I meant it. Now stop talking nonsense and give me a hug!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly, gaining strength and resolve from her presence and for the first time since hearing the prophecy he believed that might actually stand a chance of defeating Voldemort and living to a ripe old age, hopefully with Hermione by his side.

Dumbledore chuckled softly from across the table, "Well I will be completely honest and say that I hadn't quite expected that." Hermione, who had pulled slightly away from Harry but remained within his embrace, looked surprised. "Nothing against your character Ms. Granger, but it is a great deal to handle - knowing that someone you love dearly will be forced to face the darkest wizard ever to walk this earth. To remain attached to that person when it is possible that they may very well not survive the encounter, is like inviting heartbreak into your life. I am pleasantly surprised - and sincerely proud of your loyalty. It can be such a rare thing."

Harry grinned, "Well Professor, Hermione is one of a kind."

Hermione smiled and lowered her head before either Harry or Dumbledore could see her blush, "I quite agree Harry, you are very lucky to have a friend such as Ms. Granger. Now - I think that we should discuss Godric's Hollow."

Hermione smiled at Harry and gently moved out of his embrace, "Professor, why did you react the way you did when Sirius left it to Harry?"

Dumbledore's shoulders drooped and he sighed, "Because Ms. Granger, it - lets just say that there is a mystery there that only Harry can discover, one that I feel he is not yet ready to face."

Harry frowned and shook his head, "Professor, I think that is for me to decide. My parents left me that land, and anyway - who is to say that I will go searching around for some long buried secret. Did you think that maybe I just wanted to spend some time in the place that my parents wanted to raise me?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry and then finally he said, "Fair enough Harry; but I implore you not to travel there alone - If you must take Ms. Granger or Mr. Weasley with you. Also, Ms. Tonks will be accompanying you, when you do decide to go."

Hermione fidgeted at the mention of Ron's name and Harry scowled, "Professor - about Ron's behavior earlier..."

The old wizard nodded, "Ahh yes. I also wished to discuss that with you but I feel that is something left between the three of you. Don't you agree?"

_Only if I have to,_ thought Harry.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as another topic of discussion entered his thoughts, the incident with Hermione earlier in the day. Harry knew that Dumbledore would more than likely have valuable insights into what had happened but he dreaded speaking of it because he was fairly certain that it would embarrass Hermione greatly. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her chewing at her lip nervously, then suddenly as if she knew he was looking at her, she turned her head and beamed a smile at him.

_It needs to be discussed,_ he decided suddenly. He just hoped that she would understand. "Professor - there is another thing that I wish to ask you about."

Hermione's smile faded into a frown and she glanced apprehensively between Harry and Dumbledore as the old wizard leaned forward, "That is why I am here Harry."

_This is not going to be pleasant at all..._

Harry tightened his hold on Hermione's hand and fighting off the waves of embarrassment that had suddenly washed over him he continued, "Well - you see earlier today. Hermione and I, we sort of had an experience that neither of us can explain."

Hermione lowered her head and groaned, "Oh no, Harry..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement, "What sort of experience Harry?"

The young wizard cleared his throat and stammered on, "Well - you see...before lunch this afternoon. Hermione and I t-touched and well...she and I had, or at least I think we had and she seems to agree - no wait, actually she thought of it first, but anyway...We touched each other and felt something that wasn't or that is, shouldn't have happened just by touching someone's arm."

Hermione groaned as she dropped her head to the table with a quiet thud and mumbled, "I cannot believe this is happening..."

Dumbledore looked between Harry and Hermione with an amused expression on his withered features, "You felt a physical reaction that shouldn't have occurred with the simple act of touching one another's arm...is this correct?"

_Now why didn't I say it like that?_

Hermione raised her head off the table, "What Harry is saying Professor, is that this afternoon, he gave me an - umm....Oh dear, this went so much smoother in my head a moment ago but I guess I'll just say it- he gave me an orgasm. There I said it! Now can I go now? I think there's a very tall building close by that I can throw myself off of."

Harry winced, "Don't say that."

Hermione looked into his eyes and her expression softened, "I'm sorry Harry - I didn't mean it. This is just extremely embarrassing..."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Ms. Granger, you have nothing to worry about. In fact - it is something that I have been expecting for many years now. I had just hoped that it would take a little while longer to manifest itself."

Harry gaped at Dumbledore, "What do you mean you've been expecting it? Expecting what exactly?"

"That's what I would like to know." Hermione added.

Dumbledore pursed his lips together and looked between the two of them, "Are you certain you wish to know now? It could drastically change things between the two of you?"

Hermione nodded almost immediately while Harry hesitated, _I don't want her to leave. But then she promised me that she would always be by my side...Shouldn't I trust her?_

Hermione regarded Harry closely, "You don't have to worry Harry - I'm not going anywhere."

Harry smiled at her, "Okay." He then turned to Dumbledore, "Tell us please."

Dumbledore nodded in resignation, "Alright then - it is quite simple Harry...for you see Hermione is your Bound."

Hermione squeaked, "I'm his what? He's not tying me up if that's what you think."

_What the hell!?_

Harry paled, "No! Not at all - I would never...you know tie her up...." _At least not without her permission,_ Harry thought to himself in amusement.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at them as his eyes twinkled in merriment, "No - it's not at all like that. You two share a deep emotional connection - you always seem to be aware when the other is in emotional distress...am I correct?"

Harry and Hermione held each others gaze for a moment before they both nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Well - there is more involved with the aspect of being someone's Bound, but each person is different. I could tell you things that might not have anything at all to do with either of you, and I don't wish to do that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You won't tell us or you can't Professor?" Her question caught Harry off guard; she had never spoken to the Headmaster like that before and he found it rather amusing.

Dumbledore apparently did as well because he laughed quietly, "A little of both Ms. Granger - every Bound is different, save for the Empathic abilities all of them seem to possess."

Harry ran that word around in his head - _empathic_ - He knew it had something to do with the sensing or sharing of someone else's emotions.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster, "Are you saying that Harry and I are empaths?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Only when it comes to each other - you might be able to sense the surface emotions of others, but with each other you can not only sense the deepest and most guarded of emotions but if they are intense enough you can physically react to them as well."

Hermione's face flushed red, "Oh."

"That's one way of putting it..." Harry muttered.

Hermione perked up suddenly, "Professor - you said that you had been expecting this to happen. Why did you say that?"

Harry looked up at the Headmaster who was now frowning, "Ms. Granger - prophecy's aside; do you believe in destiny?"

Hermione mimicked the Headmaster's frown with one of her own, "You mean do I believe in a mysterious force that guides us along a path or towards a future that we have no say in or control over?"

One corner of the Headmasters lips quirked up, "No - that is fate Ms. Granger, despite the similarities, the two are distinctly different. Destiny is one road that we must travel - only one. We have no control over it, and no matter the choices we make in life, we are destined to take that road and follow it to the end. Fate is the over all picture of our future, it has one definite outcome and no matter what we do, that is the way it must be."

Hermione shook her head, clear confused by the Headmaster's words - and Harry found himself just as confused if not more so.

"They both sound the same Professor." Hermione argued.

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed they do - but alas, fate is an illusion. We decide the end result of our lives, however as much as many of us like to believe, we have no control over the particular roads in which we take to get there, destiny throws those at us along the way. We are destined to take that road, follow it through and when we come to its end, we move on towards the end of our journey."

"But..." Hermione paused and looked at Harry with a worried expression, "The prophecy..."

Dumbledore raised his hand to halt her question, "Is Harry's destiny - it does not guarantee his death, because if it did, it would be false. No matter the power of the seer who foretold it, they could never truly see the outcome because that is left to the individual. That Ms. Granger - is destiny. Harry is destined to fight Voldemort, we do not know for certain if he will live or die. That - is up to Harry."

Harry nodded as he finally began to understand, "But what does that have to do with you expecting Hermione to be my bound?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Hermione is an important part of your life Harry - maybe the most important part, ever since the day you both were sorted into Gryffindor. As for how I knew she would one day be your Bound well that is easy, your auras are perfectly attuned with each other, they have been since the two of you first met when you were but mere babies...nearly sixteen years ago."

Off their shocked expressions Dumbledore went on, "You both met quite by accident in Muggle London, your parents were having dinner at the same restaurant and it was your mother Harry who noticed how you two children, who were each on opposite sides of the room, were immediately drawn to one another."

Harry grinned at the image of the two of them in diapers trying to crawl along the restaurant floor to get to each other.

With a far away look in his eyes, Dumbledore laughed and went on, "I imagine your parents were quite surprised Hermione, when the first words out of your mouth were 'baby', you said them while you were pointing at Harry across the room. And Harry it was when your mother saw you pointing back at Hermione that she first saw the baby girl whose aura was a perfect reflection of her sons."

_Oh...what does this mean?_

Hermione leaned forward, "Professor - are you saying that Harry and I are destined to be together?"

_Oh - that's what it means..._

To Harry's disappointment, Dumbledore shook his head, "It only means that you are destined to be apart of each other's lives. What you do with that time together is entirely your choice. Many people believe that there is one true love out there for everyone - now I don't want to make any assumptions about the nature of your relationship, but it is obvious that you two are very close."

Harry smiled, "Yes - we are."

Hermione nodded and squeezed Harry's hand, "There is no doubt about that Professor. I just don't know if I believe in some sort of destined love. I know that we can't really help who we love, but we should be able to decide if pursuing that love is in our best interests."

_Ahh Hermione...ever the rational one._

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his long white beard, "You are correct Ms. Granger, love - true love between two people is nurtured and earned with loyalty and trust, and of course mutual attraction. In my experience it is often the love that grows from a deep and precious friendship that is the truest and most powerful of all loves and that is the type of love that lasts an eternity - even beyond death."

Harry was struck with a sudden image of his parents, "Professor...my parents were they...?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes Harry - they were indeed Bound to one another. Of course they did not realize this until their final year but when they discovered it they were already very much in love and it made the transition much easier."

Harry turned his attention to Hermione when he felt her tug gently on his hand, she was smiling warmly at him; her soft brown eyes shined brightly and Harry could easily see that gentle flecks of gold that one usually only got to see when they were close enough and when there was much more light. He was stunned by their pure beauty, never in all his life had he seen such perfection and he forced himself to imprint this image in his mind forever.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well - it is rather late, and I would like to continue our discussion tomorrow. There are still a few things that we need to go over."

Hermione blinked and turned away from Harry, "Of course Professor, I am rather tired myself." She looked at Harry, "What about you Harry, you tired at all?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore who was now smiling at them, "Yes I am actually - it's been a long day."

Dumbledore rose from his seat with a grunt, "Then I bid you both goodnight, and I will see you tomorrow at lunch."

They watched the old wizard walk to the end of the porch and dissaparate with a soft pop. Harry turned his head to face Hermione a smile slowly spreading across his face, "Are you really tired Hermione?"

Hermione grinned, "Of course not. After everything he just told us I doubt I could sleep a wink. It's just too bloody exciting."

Harry laughed and pulled her hand along the top of the table until it rested in front of him, "Then what would you like to do?"

She tilted her head and winked at him, "A lot but at the moment I think that would be a mistake, I'm rather hungry...fancy some pumpkin pie? We could discuss a few things while we are eating."

_I can deal with that...one step at a time._

Harry pulled her up with him as he stood, "I think that sounds like a brilliant idea."

As Harry followed Hermione back into the kitchen his eyes traveled up to the second story patio, where he noticed a flock of red hair and what looked like an extendable ear before it quickly left his view. _Wonder which Weasley that was...great - I suppose they heard everything._ Harry knew that if he told Hermione what he saw right then it would have ruined any moment that they might have. Harry took a deep breath and closed the back door gently behind him.

_To Be Continued..._

****

In Chapter 5, we finally get a sense of what's wrong with Ron, Hermione and Harry get a lot closer, and the training begins.


End file.
